Three Year Honor Recovery Journey
by HonorRecoveryWriter
Summary: The Korra Krew (Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako), atla characters(Jet, Zuko), plus OCs start out College! This is a quirky Au that brings together some of our favorite characters in a modern bending world. College fun is had, relationships blossom, and new enemies emerge. (Rated M for Chapters 8 and 10)
1. Chapter 1

**Act I**

**Chapter 1 (3.0)**

* * *

This story was co-written and includes some small amounts of communication to each other through the chapters that we chose to leave in for comic effect they are inside {} these brackets.

This story isn't meant to be taken super seriously but we put a lot of work into it (labor of love), any spelling or grammatical errors are either intentional or left there cause we thought it was funny.

We never intended to share this with anyone but us or our friends but we couldn't resist sharing

thank you for reading and hope you enjoy as much as we enjoyed doing all this

* * *

"This is soooo exciting!" Bolin exclaimed, "We all get to go to college together! I'm so glad Tess and Mako were able to transfer from Ba Sing Se, Ember Island University is gonna be so much more epic with all of us together!" He finished, gesturing to the car packed with Bolin himself, Rachel, Tess, Asami, Mako, and Korra the avatar also the current reason they were headed to school weeks in advance.

"Ugh, I just can't believe Master Tenzin wants me there in the first week of August to start training." Korra groaned, her eyes lit up as she continued though, "BUUUUT, at least we'll still be together guys, thanks for being with me!"

"Except not _with __you_ with you." Asami snickered, elbowing Mako playfully.

Mako snorted but smiled, "It was a nice week."

Rachel turned, "You have a track record now. You've failed at dating 50% of your female friends."

Tess laughed from the steering wheel, "And it's staying at that. Glad we all learned a lesson."

Bolin frowned, looking up from petting his fire ferret Pabu, "You can still kiss me guys I'm down."

"Look!" Asami exclaimed, pointing past Korra towards a large sign, "We're here!"

* * *

Driving through the campus slowly towards where Tenzin had directed them, the group looked out curiously at the almost deserted campus.

"It's so pretty!" Rachel murmured, looking at the quad, a large open space spotted with trees, and surrounded by a small river. Large rocks scattered one corner, and a nice flat tiled area in the corner opposite could be converted into anything from an arena to a stage for parties.

"Yeah, but why are other people here?" Korra said, pointing towards the sporty area of the campus where teams could be seen practicing.

"They probably have teams come here early to get ready for the season so they are ready to go." Asami thought aloud, joining Korra in staring at the shirtless players.

"Well, that's not as impressive as Avatar training." Bolin declared, patting Korra on the back. Which she ignored as she blinked owlishly at the boys.

"Anyways, after we meet Tenzin, I wanna go to the dorm and get set up." Mako reminded everyone.

"We know you need time to nest, Mama." Tess teased as she parked the car next to the History building.

"Let's not keep Tenzin waiting." Tess announced happily, throwing open the car door and throwing herself happily to the ground.

"Let's get this over with is more like it..." Korra muttered, shuffling out with the rest of her friends.

* * *

"I'm glad you're here so early Korra!" Pema smiled, hugging the girl, "Unfortunately, Tenzin was called into an important meeting, and he won't be back for a week or two... or well, three." Pema finished, rubbing her neck and laughing sheepishly.

"So... what should we _do _now then?" Korra, Tess, Rachel, and Bolin all said at once.

"Well, you guys can go get settled! And then maybe explore. It'll be nice to know the campus. It's very safe around here too, so you guys have nothing to worry about." Pema said, handing Asami a campus map.

"So where is the food?"

"Where's the gym?"

Bolin and Korra said simultaneously.

Pema laughed, "Check the map. I have to go find my kids. We're playing hide and seek."

* * *

After checking the main office building to find the dorm staff missing, the gang parked the car in the office lot and got out to head towards the gym as per Korra's request. '_We gotta check it out! I need to make sure it's up to Avatar standards!_'

Music could be heard, and the sound of girls cheering.

"Da hell be up in here?" Tess remarked, looking questioningly at Rachel and Mako.

Korra shrugged, "Less go see!"

Entering the main area, the friends saw cheerleaders practicing a simple routine.

"COME ON LADIES! I WANT FUCKING CHEER NOT FAKE ASS SMILES!" Yelled a girl from in front of the group of pompom shaking girls.

"That's Azula isn't it!" Bolin whispered to Mako.

"The fire nation princess? Must be, she's the cheer captain here." Mako replied, giving the girl a curious once over.

"Look, over there." Rachel said, pointing towards two girls off to the side who seemed to be almost arguing over something.

"HEY. Wait... is that?" Tess said, eyes widening.

"I think it is." Rachel said, equally excited.

"NATALUUUUUUUUUUU!" Tess shrieked, sprinting towards the shorter girl, who turned around at the call.

"TESS! Holy shit is that you? And RACHEL TOO HOLY FUCK!" The girl, Natalie, exclaimed, running full force into Tess who easily spun her in a circle.

The two girls began chatting eagerly.

"Who dat." Bolin asked Rachel, who was about to join the reunion.

"That's Natalie! Me, her, and Tess were best friends growing up, all the way till Sophomore year in high school when she moved away. I can't believe we ran into her here, c'mon let's go. You guys'll love her promise." Rachel said, pulling her friends towards Tess and Natalie.

"...And this bitch here, Suki, won't give me the room keys till I practice it's a crime really." Natalie was telling Tess, motioning towards Suki who looked rather annoyed at this point.

"Practice for what?" Rachel asked, hugging Natalie happily.

"Dance. That's what I'm here for. Firebender dancers make big money. Well, if they're prostitutes on the side anyway." Natalie said, grinning and looking at Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Mako with interest.

"Friends...?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah, guys Natalie, Natalie that's Asami, she's rich, Mako and Bolin, bending brothers, and Korra, the Avatar." Tess said, pointing out everyone to her friend.

"THE AVATAR? Should I kneel or something?" Natalie said wide eyed

"Oh spirits no, don't please. I'm just Korra, nice to meet you Natalie. If both Tess and Rachel like you, then you must be pretty cool." Korra said waving off Natalie's offer.

"Wait, so did you say you were a dancer?" Bolin interjected, looking at Natalie's outfit critically. She was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants.

"Don't dancers... dress like dancers?" He asked again.

"Yeah not on a Monday morning they don't." Natalie laughed.

"Bolin that was rude." Mako hissed in his brother's ear.

"Excuuuse me?" Suki huffed, "As I was saying, you can have your room key when you show me what you've been working on."

"Look, Suki, how about I get settled in with my new crew, in my new dorm, and then tomorrow I'll show you everything. Sounds good, right Avatar?" Natalie said winking at Korra.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, give us our rooms too." Korra said in her best snobby voice.

"...OK fine." Suki relented.

"Sweet, let's get the car!" Asami whooped

"I'll meet you at my room Suki I already saw the number." Natalie said, waving her hand dismissively as she walked towards a back exit.

* * *

"So, the dorms are coed by... side of the hall?" Rachel said, reading the information Suki had left with them.

"Yeah, and it looks like Tenzin managed to get us all next to each other." Korra exclaimed joyfully.

"And in our own corner. Our hall is pretty cut off from the rest of the dorms." Asami added.

"But who's my roommate?" Mako questioned," Tess, Rachel, Korra, and Asami all share a room. Bolin is in a room of four too, with three mystery guys, and I'm in this weird little corner room? Is this like the storage closet or something?" Mako said, gesturing to the floor plan in annoyance.

"Who's YOUR roommate? Who are my roomMATES." Bolin muttered.

"Look, we're here!" Asami said, "Let's look around." She finished as the group split into their separate rooms.

* * *

"This place is rockin." Tess said, flopping onto her new bed.

"I agree, and it's just for the four of us." Korra responded from her own bed.

"The left door leads the bathroom." Asami informed the group, exiting said room.

"The TV works." Rachel said, where she was watching the weather.

"You know, this year is gonna be epic." Korra sighed, rolling over.

"Yo, you said it." Tess said happily, "I feel like something big is coming."

"Something good?"

"Something big."

"Like a big dick?"

"Rachel."

* * *

"Soo, I'm Bolin, who're you?" Bolin said, extending his hand to his new roommate.

"I'm Zuko, nice too meet you Bolin. A lot better than our other roommate..." Zuko trailed off shaking Bolin's hand.

"Why what's wrong with him?" Bolin questioned, choosing one of the unused beds to toss his suitcase onto.

"His name is Tahno. He's pretty shady. Kinda snakelike, really. The other guy, Haru seemed nice enough though." Zuko finished.

"Whoa, why're you all here already?" Bolin questioned as he started unpacking.

"well, Haru does football. I play soccer, and Tahno fucking weird so I have no clue." Zuko replied, bending down to help Bolin carry his things to the closet.

"Oh. Well thanks man!" Bolin said happily.

"Yeah no problem. So you know anyone else here? I'm kind alone right now..." Zuko said blushing.

"Yeah, actually! I'll tell you all about my buddies. Well let's see there's..."

* * *

"How did you get in my room."

"Why are you in my room."

"YOUR room? My paper says its mine."

"Well, MY paper says its mine." Mako replied.

"But you're a boy. I have boobs. This room is coed right now." Natalie said, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Hey, what's this letter?" Mako said, grabbing a letter from the bare desk.

_'Sorry for the inconvenience, there were multiple issues with on campus housing this year. In order to accommodate everyone and their best interests we had to have one coed room. If a solution for this problem is found, staff will notify you immediately. Thank you for your cooperation._

_-Housing Staff'_

"Oh. Well then." Natalie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Oh." Mako shifted uncomfortably.

"So... Which bed do you want?" Natalie asked, breaking the silence.

"I'll take the one by the door."

"So you can escape if I attack?" Natalie teased, turning back to her bed and continuing to unpack.

"No, I'm a morning person. I don't want to wake you." Mako said offhandedly, moving to check out the bathroom.

"I guess we'll have to share a bathroom then." Mako said, checking out the rather small bathroom.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my lady things hidden to spare you."

"Small miracles I guess." Mako said, chuckling as he warmed up to his new-

"At least I have a big tough cubbie if anyone breaks in." Natalie said, looking out the window to the campus below.

"What the hell is a cubbie?" Mako asked, looking more confused than he had a minute ago.

"That's what I call all my 'roommates'!" Natalie replied cheerily, "You're my Cubbie, and I'm your Cubby."

"..."

"What?"

"I just. Nevermind, forget it."

"Will your friends make fun of you if I call you that."

"Yeah, a lot."

"Ohhh, ok."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Sure thing, cubbie."

* * *

"So, I'm stuck with some creepy Tahno guy and you get a banging girl as your roommate? Not. Fair." Bolin complained to his older brother.

The brothers had awoken early that morning, and decided to walk a loop around the campus while they waited for their friends.

"Yeah, but she calls me 'cubbie'. 'Cubbie' Bolin." Mako countered.

"Yeah, I think it's cute!" Bolin replied, "I wish a hot chick would call me a cute nickname."

"Yeah, well she's not that bad I guess. She seems nice. Although, if she's good friends with Tess and Rachel she's probably very..."

"Crafty?" Bolin supplied

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But she is super super hot. Super." Bolin said, grinning.

"That's my roommate you're talking about Bo."

"Your cubby."

"Fuck you."

* * *

"So, you're rooming with Mako huh? It could be worse I guess." Tess joked. Or at least everyone thought she was joking...?

"Yep!" Natalie replied happily as the girls worked on braiding Asami's hair.

"So, you're a dance major then?" Korra asked curiously

"Yep! Not as cool as being the avatar I guess, but I enjoy it." Natalie replied

"Is my hair almost done?" Asami asked, reminding the girls of their task.

"Yep, we're done!" Rachel said, stepping back to admire their handy work.

"Awesome thanks ladies." Asami said, smiling at her reflection.

"Alright, let's go meet the guys." Korra said as she headed out the door, tugging Asami and Rachel with her.

Tess and Natalie lingered in the girls room for a few moments.

"So, you gonna make Mako miserable?" Tess asked.

"Well, he is kinda hot..." Natalie said, looking up in thought.

"I'll help you then." Tess replied with a chuckle.

"Ah, how I missed thee, Tess." Natalie cackled as she slung her arm around Tess's shoulder, walking after the group with her old friend.

* * *

"So where are the best places in town?" Mako asked Natalie, whom was walking next to him. The group was heading towards the town that was right outside the campus. It was not a city, but it was a large town with plenty to offer. (Also beer.)

"Cubbie, I will show you all the _finest_ places." Natalie said, linking arms with Mako, "Let's go cubbie!"

"PPPPFFFFFTTTTTT BWAHAHAHAHA!" Bolin burst into laughter.

"Cubbie...?" Korra questioned, Asami tilted her head in confusion.

Tess and Rachel shared a look before laughing, "Well, she's already got you whipped huh buddy?" Tess said between laughs.

Mako glared at Natalie, who just shrugged innocently and trudged onward.

"Look, the best place for breakfast is this 24-hour diner. It's soooo good!" Natalie insisted, now trying and easily keeping, her grip on Mako, who was trying his best to break free.

"Waffles sound awesome." Bolin said, still trying to contain his laughter.

"Here it's this way. I think." Natalie said, her tone starting out confident but ending not so confident.

"You think?" Mako muttered.

"Yeah, I think most days." Natalie replied sarcastically.

"When's it gonna start showing?" Mako muttered.

Tess flicked her wrist, earthbending herself forward quickly to catch up with Natalie and Mako. Upon catching up she grabbed Mako's other arm, effectively trapping him.

"Let's go... heh Cubby." Tess giggled.

"Fuck everything." Mako muttered

* * *

Upon reaching their destination, the group took a seat at a large round booth.

"I'll have the French toast short stack." Bolin declared

"I'll just have a coffee." Mako said, flashing the waitress a smile.

"We'll share the belgium waffle." Asami said, gesturing to Korra.

"We'll share the chocolate waffles, please." Rachel said, nodding at Tess.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake and fries please." Natalie said grinning.

The waitress collected the menu's and quickly retreated to the kitchen.

"Who in the fuck orders a milkshake before nine?" Mako muttered.

"Wait, so what are other good places in town?" Bolin said, grabbing Natalie's attention.

"Oh, well, Booboo, there's a really _romantic _Italian restaurant on top the hill. It's overlooking the ocean. It's sooooo good." Natalie said winking suggestively.

"Oo-oh, that sounds nice." Bolin sputtered

"Yeah, awesome for the girls to have a girl's night." Asami chimed in.

"The secret Vagina club strikes again." Bolin huffed, burying his face in his hands and doing his best to fake crying.

"I wouldn't call it secret exactly, more exclusive than anything" Korra stated as she roughly patted Bolin on the back, probably causing more pain than she should have.

"I wonder what's holding up the grub?" Natalie asked as she looked around wildly.

"It's only been like five minutes since we ordered." muttered Mako, he looked about ready to lose it after having to squeeze against the oddly cut wall and Natalie who insisted upon stretching out. She was much stronger than she looked and even harder to nudge away. Tess chuckled lightly taking in her two friends from across the table as she facilely moved three pieces of intricately carved rock around and around in her hand.

As the food came out everyone smiled and Bolin looked slightly confused, "Zuko, is that you?" He said, "I didn't know you worked here."

"Ahhh yes my favorite food maiden Zuzu." She spoke in her most confident voice, as she cut off Zuko's reply to Bolin.

"Natalie" Zuko spoke with annoyance from under his comically shaped paper hat, "Hey Bolin" he said with a slight and friendly nod.

"Oh, so you guys know each other?" Bolin asked, wrinkling his brow.

"Food maiden?" Korra muttered from beside Bolin.

"Yep! We met last year, we were English reading buddies." Natalie supplied, "And Zuzu works here most of the year, which is one of my favorite places. Thusly, he is my personal food maiden."

"I wish I had known this was yours, I would've spit in it." Zuko hissed, passing out the food.

Zuko quickly departed, leaving the group to eat in silence.

After eating for a good period of time, Bolin swallowed a large bite of food before clearing his throat and asking, "So, you seem to know Zuko pretty well? Do you know how he got his scar?"

Upon hearing Zuko's name, Tess looked away from earthbending her rocks back and forth and listened.

"Oh, no he never talks about it. I never asked either. I'm cheery, not an ass." She replied, shifting to sit cross-legged on the booth, forcing Mako into an even more uncomfortable position.

"So, guys, did you read about the dorm beauty contest our dorms have?" Asami said, filling the gap of silence.

"Oh, yeah I saw that!" Rachel said, breaking her morning silence, "You can win some good money. Plus it'll be fun to decorate the dorm, I think we should do it."

"What do you do?" Bolin questioned

"You just decorate your room with paint, posters, or whatever, and the prettiest room wins." Korra replied, "And I agree it sounds like fun!"

"Alright, we can get it started while Tenzin is away then, it'll give us something to do other than torture Zuko." Tess chimed in.

"Zuzu." Natalie whispered, so quiet that only Mako could hear, and his only response was to give her a concerned look.

"I'll ask Zuko if he and the guys are interested. I love some money." Bolin chuckled, cracking his knuckles, which caused Korra to crack hers in turn, only much, much louder.

"Alright, I'll cover the bill. Let's all split to plan! May the best-", "Me." Tess interjected "-roommates win." Asami finished, flashing Tess a Cheshire cat grin.

* * *

"Sooooo, Zuko? What do you say? Can we, oh can we pleeeaaase?" Bolin pleaded, having spent half an hour explaining the contest and his plan for their room.

"I don't care, but you'll have to hunt down Haru… and Tahno." Zuko shuddered at the name.

"Ok, I will!" Bolin said, fist pumping in excitement, turning and bolting from the diner at full speed.

"How about the ocean?" Korra suggested

"And the beach on one wall?" Asami added

"Too.. boring." Tess replied after a moment's thought

"Yeah, we basically live on a beach." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah." Korra said, deflating slightly.

Tess looked around for inspiration, pausing from earthbending the rock on her finger like a basketball.

Rachel swirled her drink with her bending once again, before looking up, eyes alight with an idea, "What if we did a French theme?" {(PRETEND FRANCE EXISTS DAMNIT)}

"What, with like pink and black and Paris?" Asami said, but her tone suggested excitement

"OH AND PASTRIES." Korra added.

Tess squinted at her friends, "Pink…? That's a tad… girlie."

"Your side and Korra's can be France at night! We'll paint stars and shit." Rachel said, pulling out her phone and googling more ideas.

"Ladies, let us make some MON EY." Tess said eagerly, haphazardly chucking her rockball behind her.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

Mako sighed, finally breaking the silence, "You wanna decorate the room don't you?"

Natalie jumped slightly at his voice, turning to look at him, "Nah. Not with a passion. You can if you wanna." She said quietly.

"I don't really. Although it looks like it could use some work, honestly I smell mold." Mako said, sighing again.

The pair walked in silence for a few blocks.

"Uh, hey Natalie." Mako asked finally

Said girl 'hmm'ed' in response.

"Are you, yah know… ok?" Mako asked, looking away nervously.

"Huh? Me? Of course I'm fine you big silly nilly. Never better! It's just early in the morning." Natalie responded, shoving him playfully and laughing.

"Alright, you've just been quiet." Mako replied

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"I got this text from some place not too far. They want me to work there. I don't really want to, but I could use the money."

"That's all that's bothering you?" Mako said, relaxing and blowing a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go for the interview." Natalie muttered at the ground, shuffling along.

"Where is it? I can take you there on my bike if you want." Mako questioned.

"Like a 20 minute walk, I'll be fine. I don't need you to peddle me there."

"Motorcycle. Not bicycle." Mako laughed

"OOOOOHH. You have a motorcycle? Sweet. This thing is really not far though, I'll walk. I demand a ride on your 'bike' before I die though." Natalie said, holding out her pinkie towards Mako.

"Haha, alright deal." Mako chuckled, wrapping his pinkie around hers.

"Now, where's a hardware store? We need some stuff to fix our dorm so that it's in livable condition."

"This way, cubbie. I think."

"Are you ever sure?"

"Yeah… I think."

"Sigh."

* * *

"So, you don't care how we paint the room?" Bolin said excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Nah, just make sure it looks good. You seem like a good enough guy, so have at it." Haru replied as he finished putting on his practice gear, "Anyways, I gotta roll. I have a place I'm heading for a few days so don't expect me in the dorm for a bit."

"Alright, sweet! It'll look great when you get back, promise!" Bolin shouted eagerly.

Watching Haru leave the sports locker room, Bolin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Now I gotta find this Tahno guy…. I think Zuko mentioned dance?"

* * *

"So Korra's babysitting, Asami is out buying décor for the dorm and we're…?" Tess trailed off, looking questioningly at Rachel from her perch atop the dryer.

"Doing laundry. Someone's gotta, you know." Rachel replied calmly, moving a load of clothes into the washer.

The girls sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, each lost in their thoughts.

"Sooo, it's good to see Natalie again." Tess said abruptly, looking at Rachel mischievously.

"Yeah, totally. She and Mako really get along well, despite his whining. They're cute." Rachel said, looking away from Tess as she folded a clean load of clothes.

"Yep. She's the perfect distraction for Mako."

"To distract him from what?"

"You know."

"..Uh, no I don't?"

Tess laughed, leaning forward and lowering her voice despite the lack of anyone around to her.

"_Bolin._ Now's the perfect time to make your move!"

Rachel blushed, "What do you mean?"

"God Rachel, everyone knows. Don't be a silly."

Slumping her shoulders in defeat Rachel admitted, "I know you do. Everyone but Bolin knows I think… He just is so cuddle-able. He's so nice, and sweet. And his cute button nose. And his eyes like spring. And he smells so good. And I bet he's got a really awesome dic-"

"OK save it lover women." Tess said, cutting Rachel off.

"I'm just saying." Rachel muttered.

"And I'm just saying, you should ask him out! Invite him to the Italian place on the hill. Kiss him. Love him. Marry that boy."

"Suck his dick?"

Tess rolled her eyes, pulling her 'lucky stones' out of her pocket and spinning them in her hand.

"Sure, whatever you want."

Rachel looked out the window towards the girls' dorm, "You know, I think I might do just that. If you get me drunk enough to have the balls to do such a thing."

"Aww, C'mon Rachel."

"We'll see." Rachel replied, turning back to her task to hide her smile.

," You know on the topic of Natalie-" "We weren't really tal-" "You should get her to introduce you to Zuko properly."

Tess dropped her rocks in surprise, looking at Rachel wide-eyed.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" She said, struggling to recover

Rachel laughed in triumph, "I saw those eyes lady. And the way you whipped around to see him at the restaurant."

"Yeah, well he's a hot piece of ass, but I dunno…"

"Well, either way we need to have a serious chat with Natalie."

Tess nodded in agreement, "Very serious."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Mako blanched, shuddering at the cool feeling of paint drying on the back of his neck.

"There was a spider." Natalie replied, "I think I got him."

Mako sighed, getting up to look for a towel, "Super, but did you have to use your paintbrush?"

"Natalie stopped painting to turn and look at her roommate, "What was I supposed to use? My hands? I'm not a savage Mako, jeez."

"Yeah, not savage at all. No wild side to you." Mako muttered under his breath as he used some paper towels to try and clean the paint off his neck.

At that moment, Bolin threw the slightly ajar door all the way open, panting from running up the stairs, "Natalie *pant* where's *pant* Tahno?"

"Tahno? Probably in the dance and cheer hall, where you first met me. Why?" Natalie replied

Bolin said something that sounded similar to thank you as he turned and sprinted towards the stairwell.

"What's up with him?" Natalie asked Mako as she continued to paint.

"I have no clue. All my life I've lived with him and just, no clue."

* * *

"So, uh, mister Tahno sir master. I was wondering if I could paint the room for the contest so we could maybe win and I could…. Are you sure it's okay to go through the girl's stuff?" Bolin said, nervously pressing his fingers together, eyes darting back and forth.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Tahno replied, in a voice that sounded like it belonged in a porno. A bad one maybe, Bolin hadn't decided yet.

"Well, it's in their lockers, in their locker room." Bolin said, emphasizing the last few words.

"Eh, details. Anyways, go ahead and paint the room in blood for all I care. I prefer other people's beds." Tahno replied, shooting Bolin a sly grin.

"Oh. Cool. Awesome. Super, welllll I should really go it's getting late." Bolin said, looking at the clock which read 4:13pm.

"Whatever, see you around sweetheart." Tahno said casually.

* * *

"So, I was thinking." Tess started, looking at Natalie over her menu, "Rachel and I need your help."

"With the situation you just explained?" Natalie replied, still studying her menu carefully.

"Yeah. Just don't tell Rachel. She doesn't need to know about our involvement."

Natalie looked up finally, considering Tess.

"Alright I'm in. But only if you let me introduce you to Zuko."

Tess frowned, "I've seen the guy like twice. How do you and Rachel…?"

"Hun, it don't matter that we've been apart. I know you." Natalie replied smugly.

"Yeah well, Rachel first ok? I've waited a long time for her and Bolin to just get together."

Natalie nodded in agreement, tapping her fingers.

"What do we have to work with?"

"They love to cuddle. It's like this thing they've become used to. As friends."

"Well, we're about to change to relationship status of their cuddles then."


	2. Chapter 2

weeks later *spongebob voice*

**Chapter 2 (the best chapter tbh)**

"RISE AND SHINE YOU SPECIAL LITTLE FLOWER YOU!" Natalie shouted, jumping up and down on Mako's bed

"Ugh, what, what, whaaaat."

"Today we are going on an adventure, sitting around and doing nothing has gotten to be too reminiscent of my high school years." she shuddered, looking off into the distance, "Let's do a thing yo." Natalie spoke like she was giving a speech adding emphasis to every word.

"Now up or I'll light your bed on fire." she said matter-a-factly. They had been rooming for almost a month now and Mako was aware that this threat was not just talk.

"Fine, fine, I'm up, okay?" Mako urged as he jumped out of bed.

* * *

"Alright guys the plan is very simple we all go to the Amusement park and hang for a while then we break off and leave them to themselves to… ya know.. fall in love and shit." Tess explained to Korra and Asami who crouched together in order to discuss Tess's game plan.

"Then we leave right, so they don't find us later right?" Asami asked.

"Right, I need to get somewhere anyway so don't get lost after we leave Rachel and Bolin or you'll have to take the shuttle home" Tess warned looking Korra and Asami in the eyes.

"Do you guys really think this will work?" Asami questioned, "I mean I hope it does but still."

"Oh it'll definitely work I'm sure of it they are made for each other and they have to deal with it" Korra spoke filled with confidence.

Asami giggled and added "I feel really sneaky doing this you guys but it's the only way, dropping them into a date without any warning it's the push they need."

"Exactly Asami, Okay, everyone good?" Tess looked at her friends and upon seeing nods clapped her hands and yelled "Break!"

* * *

"Natalie where are we going? We've been walking for miles." Mako looked like he was regretting leaving his room. "and tell me again why we couldn't take my bike?"

"Because if we had taken the bike I would have had to tell you where we were going." Natalie said matter a factly looking at him with her most mischievous smile; which affected Mako more than he would ever let on. "Go forth we are nearly there!"

"Yeah sure" Mako grumbles to himself watching Natalie as she marches ahead.

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun you guys" Rachel said excitedly.

"I can't remember the last time I went to an amusement park" Bolin remarked equally excited, "Mako doesn't like amusement parks, he always gets sick and he's also really grumpy".

"Yeah sounds like him, and this really is going to be soo much fun you don't even know" Tess said using her best subtle hinting. Korra kneed her through the seat at that comment, Tess laughed in response, "Watch it Korra I'm driving here". Rachel squinted her eyes at the exchange.

"Are we almost there cause I'm getting really antsy" Bolin said jostling around.

"Yeah, I can tell" Asami said as Bolin bumped into her.

"Don't worry Asami we're here you're safe" Tess said as she pulled into the field that the park uses as a parking lot. Bolin looked at Asami guiltily as she made her escape from the jeep that had not yet stopped moving, as Korra laughed at them.

* * *

"Seriously Natalie the sun is setting." Mako pointed out as he gestured to the orange tinted sky.

"Oh come on we've barely moved don't be ridiculous" Natalie spoke totally full of shit as she looked at the sweat soaked Mako.

"Spirits have pity on me and strike her down so that I may go home." Mako spoke to spirits he had been talking to since the start of this four hour journey, they were yet to respond to his pleading. Natalie only laughed louder as she increased speed.

"Just wait you'll love this" She promised.

* * *

"I want to ride everything!" Rachel yelled, "Just like always." she added elbowing Bolin suggestively.

"Only a matter of time." Korra whispered to Asami who laughed as maniacally and quiet as she could manage.

"Let's get a ride on the teacups first that's a good warm up." Tess suggested knowing full well that this was the only ride she, Korra, and Asami were gonna ride before splitting.

"Yah I agree let's get to it sluts." Rachel exclaimed.

* * *

"Alright Natalie, my patience is thinning" Mako warned, "If we don't get '_there' _soon I'm going home."

"Alright alright, we're almost there I promise" Natalie tried her best to look honest as she laid on her best puppy dog eyes, she knew she was pushing it. As they turned the corner she pointed and yelled, "This is it yo!" Mako looked hopeful at first but soon he wore an expression that could cause small animals to burst into flame and it had in the past.

"What the fuck Natalie?" He spoke monotone as he observed the seemingly abandoned building.

"Don't give me that this is the best place I know." She said trying to make him get excited.

"Really the best place you know, if so I think you need to know more places because really?" He gestured to the building, "are you planning on getting us murdered by hobos?"

"No no more like grinded by homos, it's a club, more like a rave spot actually." Natalie looked at Mako smiling, Mako in turn looked to be in shock and about ready to bolt.

"Come on Sport, we gots partying to do." She encouraged as she dragged mako to the building."

* * *

Bolin and Rachel stepped of the ride laughing as Asami, Tess, And Korra stepped out behind them observing their targets. As they exited the area Tess stepped in front of Bolin and Rachel pulling Asami, "Um, Asami and I are going to go find the nearest game giving away gold fish Asami really wants one, Right Asami?" Asami nods as Tess quickly adds, "So we'll catch up with you guys later okay?" They turn to run off as Bolin says "yeah okay see you guys later then." Rachel squints her eyes at her retreating friends as she contemplates the goings on but she quickly shrugs it off, and continues walking.

"That was nerve racking" Asami says as she and Tess make their way out of eyesight.

"Yeah it was, hopefully Korra can pull off her get away I think Rachel is getting suspicious" Tess adds as they walk quickly back to the car to wait for Korra.

* * *

Despite the look of the building as abandoned, destroyed and completely empty it was the exact opposite the place was blaring with music and swelling with half naked people covered in glow paint, sparkles, and neon.

"Holy shit, it doesn't make any sense no one was even around outside and you can't hear anything." Mako asked yelling over the sound, completely confused by his surroundings.

"That's the idea Cubbie its sound proof and everyone has to hoof it here" Natalie explained loudly over the pounding music.

"But the inside it's all well done and not broken down or gross like the outside" Mako added with more confusion.

"Again it's the best place I know, stop over analysing just have fun, don't be a little bitch." Natalie yelled dragging Mako into the throbbing people, "WOOOOOOOYEAHHHHHH".

* * *

"WOOOOO!" Bolin yelled as he, Rachel, and Korra step off the tilt a whirl, "that was such a rush".

"yeah it was really awesome" Korra says looking down at her phone which showed a new text from Tess telling her to get her ass over to the car. Korra was yet to think of an excuse to get her away from Bolin and Rachel. She thought hard of a way and finally it hit her, "yes" she whispered to herself.

She quickly moved in front of Rachel and Bolin, "I have to go to the bathroom!" she exclaimed.

"Okay" Rachel responded looking confused, "I'll come with you, Bolin you can wait outside for us."

"Okay" he said as the girls marched forward Rachel taking hold of Korra's arm, as Korra looked down at her feet, _crap that did not go how I thought it would in my head_, Korra thought as she neared the restroom.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Korra?!" Tess yelled as she paced the car, "it's been twenty minutes, that's more than enough time!" She exclaimed. Asami looked at her upset friend as she leaned against the car.

"She'll be here soon I'm sure, what does it matter anyway not like we have to be anywhere?" Asami said trying to calm Tess.

"Well maybe _you _don't have to be anywhere but I do and it's getting late" Tess said looking up at the darkening sky, sounding harsher than she planned. Asami looked a little sadder and Tess looked at her and noticed her reaction and realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry Asami, it's just… I'm sorry okay?" Tess urged, and Asami shook off her hurt feelings and smiled to her friend.

"It's okay gurl" she told Tess, Asami looked down and then asked what she had been curious about all day, but with caution, "So what are you going to do anyway?"

Tess bit her lip and looked at the clouds, "Umm..well..I kind of...uhh"

* * *

This was not Mako scene and he definitely was way out of his comfort zone, all the people and the sweat and glitter. He looked at Natalie with her big smile and tried to not let the scene bother him.

"Come on get into it!" Natalie yelled as she grabbed Mako's scarf and moved him into a semi dancey sway and it quickly escalated to something closer to partner hip rotation with Natalie leading the motion. Mako's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head. Natalie looked up at him and winked wickedly, their closeness intensified and they joined the pulse of the crowd. A smile erupted from Mako and he moved more with Natalie's hips letting his hands wander from her arms to her lower back. They looked at each other and locked eyes Natalie whispers something to him that he can't hear even with their closeness and then brakes there embrace running off into the crowd toward the surprisingly well constructed stage leaving Mako hot, sweaty, and more than just a little frustrated.

He heads through the bumping and grinding crowd as quickly as he can unsure of why he's even following her when he can't even see her anymore. He searches the front for where she might be only to find she has joined the dancers atop the different levels of stage. She finds him just as he finds her, she laughs coolly as she smiles that smile he can't shake ever shake from his mind. He stands still watching as she dances like she doesn't give a shit and completely comfortable with that.

"Shit" Mako says to himself.

* * *

_Shit_, Korra thinks as she makes her way out of the bathroom, _how the fuck am I going to get out of this,_ luckily Rachel isn't out yet so she can get away with telling Bolin some story.

Walking up to Bolin she talks quickly, "IreallyneedfunnelcakeI'mgoingtogogetsomeI'llfindyourguyslatermaybeI'lltrackdownTessandAsamiIwonderwheretheywentyahknowanywayfunnelcakegottago"

Bolin blinks and looks blankly "yeah, okay".

Korra walks away quickly breathing heavily and takes out her phone to text Tess '_I'll be there soon, just got away"_. almost instantly as she presses send Tess's response is buzzing in Korra's phone, "_finally, come to car". _

When Korra gets there Asami and Tess are already in the idling jeep.

"Get in" Tess orders as they waste no time zooming out of the parking lot. Even though the Amusement park is two towns away they are back on campus in what seemed like little over a minute the way Tess was driving. Asami and Korra pile out as Tess waves g

oodbye and screeches off leaving the girls on the curb, heading off to her unknown location.

* * *

The amount of people in the building seemed to be growing just as rapidly as the clothes were coming off and that was something because the majority were already barely wearing any. Mako had completely lost track of Natalie, the last time he saw her she was talking to some guy who was covered head to toe in glitter and well men, and that was twenty minutes ago. Mako was trying to have fun but it was getting super hot in there and he was starting to understand everyone's lack of clothes. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone stopped moving. Then out of nowhere the lights were out. Everyone was still and no one was panicking so that was kind of a good sign. Mako was again wondering what kind of shit Natalie got him into.

* * *

"Have you seen the avatar? She's like yay tall, kinda spunky, avatar-y. No, ok..?" Bolin said dejectedly as he questioned random people walking by the funnel cake stand.

He looked around for his last companion, Rachel.

"Yeah, I'd like one corndog please." Rachel said, putting her money on the counter.

"Rachel, I can't find anyone." Bolin whined

Rachel finished thanking the vendor as she took her corndog. She turned around cheerily, skipping over to Bolin.

"They probably decided to go on the coolest rides without us. I bet we can have way more fun than they can though, c'mon let's go see where the party is at." Rachel replied, grabbing Bolin with her free hand and dragging him off towards the center of the park.

"Uh, sounds fun I guess…?"

* * *

Tess drove into town nervously drumming her fingers on the wheel

'_Ok, I'll distract Mako for you. But you have to go bother Zuko for me, it's Friday and he hasn't suffered enough this week.' Natalie said, handing Tess a paper, "These are your instructions, go to the diner and do exactly as this says. I'll know if you don't do it.' Natalie finished ominously, heading back to her dorm._

"OK, so all I have to do is complete this list. Then I'm free." Tess said quietly to herself, pulling into the parking lot behind the diner and parking Jeep.

She pulled out the keys, swapping for the list in her pocket.

Looking down she scanned the list, which read:

- Go to diner at 10:30

- Go inside the diner

- Sit in booth farthest from kitchen (You will be the only one there I promise)

- Tap on the table impatiently until Zuko comes

- Order 11 milkshakes, flavor is your choice (Order in small groups, or so. Break it up, don't want them to melt. But make sure at least one is sent back)

- Flirt with Zuko some. Try at least. This is key.

- Complain about quality of milkshakes

- Leave good tip, but do it like an asshole

- Leave with swag (Make-out session optional for you)

3 Natalie.

* * *

"ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS READY FOR SOME SERIOUS SHIT?!" a voice yelled out of the sound system that sounded too familiar. "No fucking way" Mako said to himself. Then just as suddenly as the lights went out black light and strobe erupted from the ceiling with streams of water, bubbles and you guessed it even more glitter. Techno blasted out of the speakers and then there in the center of the room standing ten feet above everyone else on a shining pedestal is Natalie ready to jump into the crowd but not before wickedly smiling right at Mako.

* * *

"Well, I'm on time at least." Tess muttered, shaking her head as she walked into the diner. Just as Natalie had written, Tess was alone in the diner save Zuko who was working in the kitchen.

Tess moved and sat in the booth farthest from the kitchen, as instructed.

"Well, I guess now I gotta do this." Tess muttered to herself. She pulled one of her lucky rocks out of her pocket and began tapping it roughly on the table, as loud as she could.

"Alright, one sec. I'll be right with you." Zuko yelled from the kitchen.

Tess continued knocking on the table.

Zuko flung the kitchen door open, huffing in annoyance as he yanked his strange paper hat onto his head, his unnecessary roughness only causing the hat to sit funny and mess up his hair.

"Oh, you're Natalie's friend aren't you." Zuko said, his tone becoming less and less happy as he spoke.

"Yep! My name's Tess. But _yooooou _can call me…. Tess." Tess said, batting her eyelashes ridiculously fast.

Zuko glared at her for a moment, his expression guarded before he finally pulled out his notepad.

"Can I take your order then, Tess?" Zuko said with false enthusiasm.

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake please." Tess said sweetly, handing Zuko her menu with a smile.

Zuko gave her one last suspicious look before heading back to the kitchen.

Tess sighed once he was gone, and began pondering how to 'leave a tip like an asshole.'

"Here you go, you want me to bring the check right now?" Zuko asked as he placed her milkshake on the table.

"No, not yet. I think I'll wait." Tess responded smiling.

"...oook then." Zuko sighed, shuffling back to the kitchen to clean dishes.

* * *

Rachel and Bolin had spent the rest of the day dedicated to riding every single ride. All of them.

In between Roller Coasters, a Ferris, Pirate Ship Swinging Boat, and countless others the two had ridden all but one of the rides.

Rachel and Bolin walked towards their final destination slowly.

"You think we would've seen the girls by now." Bolin remarked casually

"Yeah, we've been through the whole park. Maybe they just got lost and went home, we can always take the bus or whatever." Rachel responded smiling up at Bolin.

He nodded, turning to look ahead to hide his blush. They were almost there, the final ride. The Secret Tunnel. It was this park's take on a romantic love ride, as it was decked out in hearts and cupids and things of the like.

"You know, Rachel, you don't have to do this."

* * *

Tess sat in utter silence as she drank her milkshake.

Slurping the last drops, she pushed the cup away sighing in contentment.

"WAITRESS." She called.

Zuko sat in the kitchen for a few moments, wondering if responding to the call would encourage her, and calculating his chances of escape through the back door.

Finally, Zuko trudged out deciding that he needed the job, despite how much Natalie and her new accomplice wanted to make him quit, and sighed, before putting on a fake smile and asking what she needs.

"I'd like another milkshake please." Tess said, her hands were neatly folded and she sat up straight, however she avoided his eyes.

"Oh? They that good huh?" Zuko said with a laugh.

Tess turned and looked him dead in the eyes, "No. It was shit. I'm not leaving till you make a decent milkshake."

Zuko stared at her in disbelief. '_Natalie'_ Zuko thought in annoyance.

"Alright, I'll bring another Vanilla right out then." He said, still smiling.

"No, you'll bring 2." Tess replied, metal bending her fork into a little ball, and glaring from the corner of her eye.

Zuko looked at her with concern, although mostly for the fork.

"Right, two coming right up then." Zuko retread quickly back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Do what?" Rachel asked curiously tilting her head.

"Ride this ride with me. Its, you know, all kissy and stuff. You don't have to, you know, with me, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want, or make you uncomfortable, or make you sad, we can just say we did, or we can say we didn't if you don't want anyone thinking that we- not that I have a problem with people thinking we, not that uh, I have no issue with us, if you want, cause I want, but I won't make you, and I ummm." Bolin rambled on until Rachel cut him off.

"Bolin, take it easy. I… heh, I'd like to ride this ride with you. I really would." Rachel said, blushing shyly.

"Oh, oh, oh. Oh. Ok. Awesome, this is uh. Sweet. Alright. Let's get in line then." Bolin stuttered.

Rachel smiled again, walking a bit ahead of Bolin.

"Holy shit, hooooly shiiiiiit. I can't believe this is happening. Or about to happen. Oh spirits, ok Bolin don't mess this up. This is your chance." Bolin whispered to himself, jogging to catch up with Rachel.

* * *

Zuko returned moments later, carrying two milkshakes.

"Here you go Tess." He said, placing the milkshakes on the table and clearing the other empty cup.

"Oh my gosh, you made those super fast!" Tess looking at Zuko in awe.

"Uh. Yeah. What." Zuko sputtered.

"I mean, you're like really good at making milkshakes. I'm so uber impressed." Tess said, reaching out and touching one of the shakes as if it were made of gold.

"OK YEP WELL. I gotta go. Clean stuff." Zuko said, cutting off as he practically ran into the kitchen.

* * *

Upon getting in their little boat, the pair was squished up against each other. Bolin struggled to make some room for Rachel for a moment, but she just leaned up against him comfortably. Bolin stilled in surprise, but relaxed after a moment leaning back in Rachel comfortable. They had cuddled before sure, at movie nights and on long car rides. But something about this time felt…. Different. Bolin shifted once again, moving his arm to drape it around Rachel comfortably. He heard her sigh in contentment. Bolin smiled to himself, suddenly glad that he and Rachel had been able to rid themselves of their friends for a little while.

* * *

"Hey, Zukokokoko!" Tess called from her seat.

Zuko sat on the floor in the kitchen, huddled behind the stove. '_Why me? Why is this happening? What did I ever do? Spirits._' Zuko thought to himself, before yanking himself up and heading out to deal with this… _girl_.

"What do you want now. What else could you possibly want." Zuko hissed, although the angry look he was going for was ruined by his paper hat sliding all the way down to his nose.

"I need 3 more milkshakes. And make them less…" Tess trailed off thoughtfully.

"Less what?" Zuko seethed.

"Less cold."

"Less… cold?"

"Yeah, your milkshakes are too cold." Tess replied, seeming rather too happy with herself.

"But, they're…. OK fine." Zuko muttered, dragging his feet as he headed back to the kitchen, the clock reading 11:23pm.

"OH AND SHAKE THEM MORE. USE THOSE HIPS YO MOMMA GAVE YOU. I WINKED YOU CAN'T SEE ME FROM THE KITCHEN BUT I DID." Tess yelled from the front.

She could practically hear Zuko roll his eyes from the kitchen, causing her to chuckle to herself. '_This isn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. Natalie was right. It's almost kinda… fun_'

* * *

Rachel glanced a Bolin, taking note of the grin on his face. She blinked, looking away quickly as she realized that at end of the tunnel he might want to kiss her. '_Not that I'm totally opposed to that…. I have thought about it before. This is a little more, well different than I thought. I guess it's kinda perfect._

* * *

Zuko walked out with 3… lukewarm… milkshakes on a tray.

"Here you go. Now please I insist you take the check. Please say you want the check. Please." Zuko pleaded.

"Nope! Also, will you freeze this one? It's a little too warm, if you know what I mean." Tess said, handing one of the milkshakes back to Zuko.

"I… ok. I'll cool this one off then." Zuko said in defeat.

"Good, you do that." Tess replied, tone suggesting she hadn't listened to what he said.

Zuko turned around curiously, only to see that the girl had pulled out and began highlighting…

"Is that… Twilight?" Zuko said in disbelief

"No this is New Moon you ignorant fool. Spirits, can't you read?" Tess said, not taking her eyes off the novel.

Zuko felt it was time to figure out what was going on.

Once he was back to the kitchen, he pulled his cellphone and dialed _her_ number.

"Yo what?" Natalie answered

"Why did you send Tess to do this?" Zuko said, sounding both angry and sad.

"You think I sent someone to do my dirty work? No I would never don't be a fool." She replied.

"You did this." Zuko accused

"This thing you think I did I didn't do, I would never do, never thiiiink never dream, of doing this thing you think I did. I think." Natalie replied, giggling.

"…Are you drinking?" Zuko said, picking up on her odd behavior.

"No I'm not I- Mako there you are, come dance on this pole with me! Uh, no drinking here Zuzu." Natalie recovered.

"Is that… rave music?" Zuko said, growing more and more suspicious.

"No."

"NATALIE. Are you at the crazy rave house again?"

"Zuko, I don't like your tone right now young man." Natalie interjected.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go there! You remember last year?" Zuko said in exasperation.

"I don't remember much of anything. Anyways, I gotta go. Mako looks to be getting felt up by some homosexualsss." Natalie said.

"No Natalie wait, you have to- *BEEEEEP*…. Shit, that bitch hung up on me." Zuko glared at his phone for a few moments, before giving in with a sigh.

"Sounds like she dragged some poor sucker with her too."

* * *

_'I can't believe this is happening holy shit holy shit. Does she want me to kiss her? Maybe she'll kiss me. But what if she wants me to kiss her, and she waits and I don't? Gah,, that would ruin everything.' _Bolin thought, his heart racing. '_Alright, I gotta man up. I've come this far, might as well go the whole way. It's about time I got my act together for this wonderful, amazing girl.'_

* * *

"You don't have to do this." Zuko said as he exited the kitchen, responding to Tess's latest summoning.

"Do what?" Tess replied innocently.

"This, whatever Natalie put you up to." Zuko replied

"Natalie? I don't know her but she sounds so amazing and attractive."

"She's not. I promise you she isn't awesome."

Tess fixed Zuko with a leveled stare.

"I'll have five milkshakes please."

"Five. Where are you even putting these? I haven't seen you drink any but the first." Zuko huffed

"They're going straight to my brain. Making me smart." She said, although she seemed rather too serious.

"Right. Whatever you say Megamind." Zuko growled under his breath.

"_I love that moviiiiiiiiiieeeeeee._" Tess whispered, loud enough for Zuko to hear.

* * *

_'Why would he wanna kiss me? All he talks about lately is Natalie; she's a big tough firebender anyways. Why would he pick me? Maybe… I don't know. I guess I'll just… sit here then. Yep, that's the plan. I'll make a joke about dicks when we get out, that should lighten the mood.'_

* * *

"Here's your milkshakes. Now it's one am. Please tell me this is your last round, for the love of everything let me go home."

"Yeah, well I decided I don't want these anyways." Tess replied before gesturing to her cup of water, which was filled with coins, and had been flipped upside down so that picking it up would cause the nearly fully cup of water to spill everywhere, "Your tip good sir. Have a nice night." She said, throwing the money for the milkshakes on the table and bolting out the door.

"…. I am going to poison Natalie's next milkshake if she makes it out of that rave shake I swear…."

* * *

The boat was nearing the end of the tunnel, however the lights dimmed to black before the boat was forced back out into the light of day.

The lights around Rachel and Bolin's boat dimmed out, and they drifted quietly in the dark for a few seconds before Rachel felt Bolin tighten his hold on her waist, and gently touched the side of her face with his other hand, prompting her to turn to face him.

Rachel felt her face heat up in the dark as she let out a gasp of surprise.

Bolin smiled softly, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, a welcome feeling for the couple.

After recovering from her initial surprise, Rachel maneuvered her arms around Bolin's neck, attempting to pull him closer.

The couple was completely wrapped up in their own little world, until they were abruptly forced into the harsher carnival lights.

Breaking apart in surprise, they looked at each other silently.

* * *

Zuko walked along the sidewalk exhausted. It had taken him an hour to finally get out of the diner and start walking back to his dorm room. He jumped as a car horn honked loudly just behind him.

"Heyyy, Zuko! You're out late huh? Want a ride back?" Tess said, grinning as she leaned out of her Jeep.

"Uh, normally no. But it is almost two am, so I guess yeah. Sure, thanks." Zuko responded after giving it a moments consideration.

"Hop in yo." Tess said, flashing a genuine smile. Or at least it seemed genuine, Zuko wasn't sure if it really was after the diner fiasco.

Getting in, Zuko closed the door and turned to look at Tess, "I don't blame you for what happened, just so you know."

"Why? What happened? Are you ok?" Tess asked concern lacing her voice.

"At the diner?" Zuko prompted

"Did you get fired or something?"

"No.. just a tough customer."

"Oh, those are the worst. Call me next time, I'll get them for you."

"*sigh*"

* * *

"Soo…." Bolin trailed off, looking at Rachel expectantly, "What now?"

"Well, um, I dunno. I guess we have to decide what happens with us." Rachel replied, meeting eyes for a few seconds before looking away.

"I'd like it if we could do this more often, you know like a couple. I'd like really that." Bolin replied nervously.

Rachel smiled back, equally as nervous, "I'd like that too I think."

Bolin grinned, holding out his arm for Rachel to take, "Well then milady, we have ridden every ride here, shall we get some sweets or shall I win you a teddy bear?"

"We'll. I can think of one more ride." Rachel responded as she linked arms, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Bolin blush brightly, only managing a few syllables before Rachel cut him off, "Relax big guy, I was joking."

Bolin let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I was joking for now anyways." Rachel added with a chuckle.

* * *

At seven am the door to the dorm building slammed closed causing those in the dorm rooms to be suspicious; slowly they made their way to the hallway to see what was up. There at the front door soaking wet, covered head to toe in glitter and neon paint, decorated in glow stick jewelry, smelling of alcohol, vomit, and bubble soap was Natalie and Mako. Natalie was wearing clothes that definitely were not hers as well as Ray Bands that were glowing in the semi-lite hallway, they were both wearing leis and mardi gras beads, Mako was dragging his seemingly destroyed coat behind him. They made their way to their room so slowly you'd swear it was happening in slow motion, they even left a glitter trail. Stray "what the fuck"'s were heard from the watching students as they observed the smiling Natalie and the grimacing Mako on their post-rave walk. Mako unlocked the door and disappeared into the room as Natalie stood outside and stared at all watching, "Peace out cunts" she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear as she showed a peace sign and backed into the dark room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm so glad I finally get to start my training!" Korra shouted, jumping and waving her arms in excitement. Tenzin had returned the night before, and today he was ready to start Korra's training.

"We know you're excited Korra, you've said it like five times in the past minute." Asami said with a chuckle as she finished brushing her hair.

"Yeah, I know. I can't help it. I'm so excited." Korra said again, hopping from one foot to the other.

Tess looked up from tying her shoes, "I'm excited too. Once you finish airbending, I can help you learn earthbending. Which is the best element, you'll see."

Korra grinned, "Oh trust me. I am very much looking forward to that. I wanna chuck huge rocks everywhere."

Tess laughed, "And huge _metal _cars, no?"

The two continued to talk more specifically about where and what they were going to be throwing.

Asami rolled her eyes with a smile and turned her gaze to Rachel, who was fiddling with her phone nervously, "Something wrong Rachel?"

Rachel looked at Asami, "With who? Me? Nope. All good. NO secrets. At all. Nothing to hide. All good."

Asami laughed, "True, you don't have any secrets."

Rachel smiled in relief.

"Because we all know you kissed Bolin." Asami finished.

* * *

_'Alright, I just gotta go in there and tell Mako I'm dating Rachel. He won't get mad, I hope. He'll just give me that look I bet. I hope not. Maybe I should wait to tell him anyways…. No, no, I'm the nice brother, I gotta go tell him' _Bolin thought, steeling himself for Mako's reaction he opened the door.

"MAKO! It's me Bolin, I just came to tell you I'm dating Rachel and I- whoa. You guys ok?" Bolin asked reproachfully, taking in his brother and his roommate. Mako was curled up on the floor by the bathroom door, and Natalie's feet were poking out from under Mako's bed.

"We're fine Bo. Date whoever you want just let me sleeeeeep." Mako hissed, covering his eyes from the dim hall light.

"O…k?" Bolin whispered as he retreated quietly.

* * *

"WHAT. Wait, how do you know that?" Rachel exclaimed in confusion

"You just told me." Asami replied smugly.

"Well fuck me sideways." Rachel muttered

Korra and Tess had quieted to listen to the conversation, and both were now grinning ear to ear at Rachel.

"Soooooo, how was it?" Tess asked

"Um, it was nice. He was really sweet about it actually, -"

Asami clapped her hands and giggled, "Oh, where did it happen? I want every detail!"

Korra rolled her eyes, "Ladies, c'mon. We need the important info."

Rachel looked confused, "Um, well we were in the love tunnel and at the end he kissed me."

Asami sighed dreamily, "I love boat kisses. I love romance. That's so romantic, *sigh*"

Korra grinned, "Very… Bolin-like."

Tess looked mischievous, "Was there tongue?"

Rachel blushed, "Well, no but on the way back…. Wait I am not giving all this out for free, I demand some sort of payment."

The other three frowned and looked at each other helplessly, "But we don't have anything."

Rachel smiled serenely, "Well then I guess my business is my own, now if you'll excuse me I have a date." She waved to her friends as she departed, closing the door quietly behind her.

The three remaining roommates sat in silence as they finished getting ready.

"So, I'm off to training." Korra stated, standing and heading towards the door, "See you peoples when I have my masters in airbending."

Asami and Tess both wished her luck as she left, before Tess turned and looked at Asami, "What are we gonna do today then?"

Asami shrugged, "We can go get some lunch and see what Natalie and Mako are up to." She suggested.

Tess nodded in agreement, "I do wonder what they did yesterday."

* * *

"No no no, Mako, sweetie, don't drink orange juice that will only make it worse." Natalie said upon seeing Mako reach towards the orange juice.

Mako glared at her, or at least she figured he was. She couldn't see through her sunglasses very well, and even if she could Mako was wearing an equally as dark pair, "Well then, what should I drink?"

"Blue Gatorade." She replied confidently, grabbing two bottles of said drink and handing one to him.

"Why blue?" Mako questioned, looking at the rainbow assortment of Gatorade in the icebox.

"You don't ask questions that deep this early cubbie." Natalie said sagely.

Mako frowned as they paid for their food, having decided to eat on campus to avoid going into town at all today. He followed her to a table in the corner and sat down beside her, "I don't know why I let you drag me there anyways."

Natalie grinned as she cut open her bagel, "You had fun don't try and deny it. You're just grumpy because you're tired."

Mako rolled his eyes with a huff, "Yeah well we don't all have your partying stamina dancing queen."

"You weren't complaining about my dancing last night." Natalie said, shooting Mako a sly grin.

Mako felt his face getting warmer at her statement, and instead turned his attention back to opening his Gatorade.

"So, what should we do today then?" Natalie asked between bites of her bagel.

Mako shrugged, "I don't know. I just wanna lay down."

"You said it my cubbie, I agree 100%."

* * *

"So, we have no idea where Natalie and Mako are then?" Asami stated more than asked.

"Yep, we looked all over town. We are alone." Tess replied.

Asami looked thoughtful, "We could start painting the room?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Tess answered with a shrug.

The girls headed back to the room only to find Korra passed out already in her bed.

"Guess training was rough then huh?" Asami chuckled.

"Yeah, really. Guess it's an early night." Tess replied, grabbing a book as she flopped down.

"Yeah, I guess. We can still try and question Rachel when she get back though."

"Of course."

* * *

"Bolin, I really enjoyed myself." Rachel said as the two stood outside their dorm rooms.

"Me too. Especially the part when I got to kiss you." Bolin replied, grinning.

Rachel looked confused, "You didn't kiss me though?"

"Oh, well, I guess we'll have to change that then hm?" Bolin whispered as he leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

Rachel smiled draping her arms over his shoulders lazily as she returned the kiss.

The couple stood there for a few moments, lips moving softly and slowly, before they pulled away for air.

Bolin smiled at Rachel, who bit her lip and smiled in response, "Not too bad, right?" Bolin asked lightly, but Rachel could see the genuine concern in his eyes.

"No. Not my favorite part of the day though." She replied mischievously

Bolin frowned, "Oh, what was your favorite part then?"

Rachel laughed, "When you kissed me the second time."

Bolin gave her a relieved smile, "Your wish is my command, milady."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mako was rather surprised to find Natalie gone when he woke up. Usually she woke him up, or she at least waited around for him. _'Maybe she had dance practice or something. Not that she needs to practice…'_ Mako thought, his mind wandering back to the night they spent at the rave house a few days ago. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _'It's my first day of training for the police force today anyways, I couldn't have her following me about.'_

Mako got ready silently in the quiet dorm room, surprised to find himself almost missing his spontaneous roommate.

Once ready, Mako stepped into the hallway to find Tess waiting for him, she flashed him a smile.

"Hard getting up without the proper motivation?" She teased

"Natalie is usually my alarm clock." He replied sheepishly.

Tess laughed, "C'mon, let's head to the 'Justice Department.'"

* * *

"Remember Ba Sing Se?" Tess said, smiling as her mind wandered back to their old college.

Mako laughed, "Yeah. That was a rough city. The school wasn't so bad though, although this place is ranked as one of the top schools for cops-in-training, so I guess we're better off here."

Tess nodded agreeably, "Yeah. I was just thinking it was really just the two of us out there."

Mako frowned, thinking back. "Yeah, it really was huh? I mean, we knew we were leaving in a year, so why make too many friends."'

"I agree. I'm glad everyone's here though. And Natalie too." Tess commented.

Mako looked at her, silently agreeing.

* * *

Tess and Mako walked up to a fairly large group of students, all standing around the training grounds chatting as they awaited their mentor.

"Holy shit." Tess said.

"What?" Mako asked, following her gaze.

To both of their surprise, there was Natalie herself, leaning completely on, and with arms tightly wound around the neck of an extremely good looking tan man, who seemed to be laughing at something she said.

"I thought she was a dance major?" Tess said in confusion.

"Yeah, so did I." Mako agreed, following Tess's lead as she headed towards Natalie.

"Natalie? What are you doing here?" Tess questioned once they were closer

Natalie looked around in surprise, noticing Tess and Mako almost immediately, "Oh! Hey guys! I was wondering when you'd get here, I waited by the door for hours, although I suppose I forgot to mention my major…" Natalie trailed off, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. The man next to her flashed Tess a handsome white smile, and nudged Natalie, "Who is this beautiful woman?"

Natalie blinked, "That's my roommate, Mako."

Mako sighed, shoulders slumping as he gave up without a fight.

Natalie's male companion laughed, "The other beautiful woman?"

Natalie smiled, "That's my friend Tess, earthbender. Guys, this is my partner in crime, Jet."

Jet smiled again, dipping into a slight bow as he nodded towards Tess, "The pleasure is all mine."

Tess blushed, "N-nice to meet you."

Natalie gave Tess a sly smile, "You know, I was just about to talk about you guys. The boss wants me and Jet to split up and team up with you guys, since you're new here."

Jet frowned, "Aw, what? She wants to separate us? How could she."

Natalie shook her head with over exaggerated sadness, "I don't know, I tried to explain our love was real."

Mako looked at Natalie warily, "Who's paired with who then?"

Natalie smiled, "YOU AND ME CUBBIE, ALL THE WAY YOU AND ME!"

Mako muttered something about karma and spirits as Natalie dragged him off towards the area where they fitted students for training gear, waving goodbye to Tess and Jet.

Jet blew a kiss to her as a goodbye, and then he turned towards Tess with a crooked grin, "I guess that just leaves you and me, hm?" Tess nodded her head nervously yes, "I'll show you where girls can get fitted, it's sort of in the same area, c'mon follow me." Jets said as he smoothly grabbed her hand and lead her off towards some buildings to their right.

* * *

"So, you and me then huh?" Mako questioned as he followed Natalie towards their destination.

Natalie turned her head to flash him a smile, "Yep! ... Say, you know…" She trailed off

"What?"

"If you joined the dance team, we could spend the whole day together, wouldn't that be fun?" She finished with a laugh

Mako grimaced, "Yeah, but it would really be unfair for me to take you away from everyone else like that. Don't want to be a hog."

Natalie pouted, sticking out her lower lip as she walked in silence in front of him for a few more minutes.

After several minutes of silence between the pair, she finally spoke up, "Well, whatever you say cubbie."

Mako blinked, raising an eyebrow in surprise "You don't honestly want to spend all your time with me, do you?"

Natalie pretended to take a minute to consider, "I like the idea of having a bodyguard though."

Mako simply shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

"So, how do you know Natalie?" Jet questioned casually, having dropped Tess's hand only to stand so close their shoulders were touching.

"Natalie? Oh, I uh, we're childhood friends, but she moved away in high school… and then we ran into each other here." Tess finished quietly.

Jet smiled, "She a cool chick. We met last year at a party. Man can she _dance_."

Tess nodded in silent agreement, having already decided to speak as little as possible to save herself some embarrassment.

Walking in fairly awkward silence for a few feet, Tess finally asked a question that had plagued her mind since seeing Natalie and Jet together, "So… did you guys ever… yah know.. canoodle?"

_'I JUST FUCKING SAID CANOODLE FUCK SHIT TITTIES GOD DAMNINGNDIW.' _Tess mentally face palmed.

Jet tossed his head back, laughing, and Tess couldn't help but admire just what a nice neck he had.

'_Wait, did I just think about how attractive his neck is? What is wrong with me? Spirits'_

Jet had stopped walking for a moment, regaining his composure as he tried to hide the last of his chuckles.

"Did we ever canoodle? That's cute. We never dated, if that's what you're implying. We hooked up once when we were really drunk, according to some semi-reliable eye witnesses but that's about it. You get pretty close with your partner in this training."

Tess blushed slightly at the look he was giving her, both sad and thankful when he turned his eyes ahead as they resumed walking.

"You and I will get to spend a lot of time together, I look forward to it." Jet added a few seconds later.

"Me too." Tess agreed immediately, and then looked away quickly when she realized how overeager she sounded.

Jet looked at her even as she turned to hide her face, a genuine smile gracing his features as they continued towards the fitting room.

* * *

After getting Mako fitted for his outfit, Natalie decided to show him to the locker rooms on the way back.

"So this side is the girl's area, and that side is for the men." She concluded, having first explained in great detail the 'criminal spirits the haunted the cops locker rooms'.

"They're so close; doesn't anyone ever get in trouble for trying to sneak to the other side?" Mako asked, noticing that the locker rooms were barely even separate at all.

"I haven't gotten caught yet, soooo." Natalie shrugged.

Mako frowned, "Why do you sneak to the boy's side?"

Natalie shrugged again, "I like to live on the edge? I have a dick? I like to borrow men's deodorant? I dunno."

Mako's frown only deepened.

Natalie tapped her foot impatiently, "Anyways, if you're done with the questions, we should be getting back to the arena. We missed the boring part of the Boss's speech, but she'll be getting to the important bits soon I think."

Mako nodded absently, rubbing his neck as he tried to picture Natalie sneaking into the boys locker room to ask for some Old Spice.

* * *

Both pairs returned to the arena to catch the end of Be Fong's speech, "…And I'm looking forward to teaching you all this year. Just remember, you fight for the guy fighting next to you when you're in a fight. I look forward to seeing you for our first class, as summer training had to be cancelled this year. So get in shape you sissies. See you soon; enjoy the peace while it lasts." Lin finished, heading back into her office.

Natalie laughed as she turned to offer Jet a high-five, "Sweet! That really frees up my last weeks of break."

Jet grinned, "Yeah, not to mention the rest of the day. You wanna go grab a bite tonight?" he asked the group.

Tess opened her mouth to excuse herself, but Natalie cut her off quickly, "We'd love to! You know where my room is right? Tess's is the one right across the hall, come get us at eight."

Tess glared at her friend, and Mako looked at her suspiciously but didn't object.

"Sweet, see you guys later then." Jet said, winking at Tess as he walked away.

Tess gave a small nervous wave before turning back to Natalie, "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"You're right, it's a great idea. Good job me." Natalie replied, reaching to pat herself on the back.

Tess checked her phone, it was five already. "I gotta go… get ready. See you guys later." She called as she spirited back towards their dorms.

"No you won't." Natalie answered once Tess was out of earshot.

Mako rolled his eyes but smiled, "Playing the matchmaker?"

Natalie nodded as the pair started back slowly towards their room, "Of course, I gotta take care of my girls. We already took care of Rachel, now it's Tess's turn. Jet is so into her, this will be perfect."

Mako laughed quietly, "Wow, and here's me looking forward to doing something fun tonight. Guess we'll just lay around as usual."

Natalie blinked at him thoughtfully, "We could watch a movie. Whoa, hey that's a sweet idea. We're watching a movie, it is official."

"But whenever we watch a movie you make me go sit on the floor because the TV can only be seen from my bed and I'm 'not allowed' on yours."

"I can share, we're cop buddies now my space is your space. But we're watching Pretty Woman."

"Isn't that a chick flick?"

"It's a masterpiece."

Mako sighed, knowing she always got what she wanted so arguing was useless, "And what disease are we catching?"

"I'll just tell Jet we have Ebola. And if Tess asks, we ate some yogurt and now we both have food poisoning."

* * *

Upon returning to the dorm room, Tess had found a note from Rachel and Asami saying they had gone dress shopping, and Korra would be training late that night.

_'Great. So now I have no one to ask what to wear. Shit. Well, what does it matter, this isn't a date. It's just a bunch of friends going out to eat. And I'm just very attracted to one of those friends. Fuck. Natalie why did you have to agree to this? Oh well, I'll be dealing with him the whole year so I guess I have to get used to this. But none of this is helping me decide what to wear. I guess I'll just go for comfortable…? Casual? Maybe more business? Or a little playful? Oh spirits, what do I do.'_

Tess paced her dorm room restlessly, and then decided to just try on every outfit she brought to collage with her.

By the time she had finally settled on forest green shirt and some fairly new jeans it was 7:30.

'_It's times like these I wish I could really do make-up…." _Tess thought helplessly, although she applied a little eye make-up and lip gloss. She also decided to brush her teeth and brush her hair again.

'_7:55. He'll be here any minute. I'll just wait for them to knock. I guess.'_

* * *

Jet knocked on Natalie's door first, when Natalie opened the door she frowned at him, "Oh, Jet I meant to call you to tell you Mako and I can't make it. We both came down with some bug, it's gross. Vomiting, all over. Sorry. Don't let us stop you two though!"

Jet locked eyes with her for a moment, searching her face curiously. Finding his answer, he smiled, "Alright you two have fun throwing up together."

"Oh we will. See you around." Natalie smiled, closing the door quietly.

Jet turned toward Tess's door. _'Alright, we now it's just me and her I guess. I wonder if she'll still want to go… she didn't seem too interested today. I don't even know if I still want to go, what if I make myself look foolish or something. I played it so cool this morning, but I haven't stopped thinking about her since I saw her. Well, I'll just go along with whatever she wants I guess.' _Jet decided as he knocked on her door.

Tess opened the door, checking behind him for Mako and Natalie, "Uh, where's everyone else?"

"Food poisoning."

"Oh, well, uh. That's tough."

"I'd still like to go with you though, Tess. It'd be nice to get to know each other before our training starts. You know, since summer practice was cancelled."

"Yeah, that sounds like a swell idea. Top notch." Tess replied shyly.

"Great! I know a place we can go, so shall we milady?" Jet asked, making a sweeping gesture with his hand to invite her to accompany him.

Tess smiled, _'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought…'_ She thought as she followed Jet out of the dorms.

* * *

"So, would it be fair to call this a date?" Jet grinned devilishly, voice dropping an octave on the word **_'date'_**.

The word pierced through the air, Tess jolted slightly in surprise as Jet draped a muscular arm across her back, leading her towards the restaurant, 'He is a lot more… forward then this morning.'

"I suppose, it could be a date… um, if that's what you want?" Tess replied cautiously.

Jet flashed a killer smile down at her, guiding her to the door, "I can settle for just a date tonight."

Tess blushed at what he implied, 'What is wrong with me? Normally I make dirty jokes every five minutes? He's got me all… in a tizzy.'

'…. In a tizzy? Thank god that was only in my head.'

"What about all in a tizzy?" Jet asked from across their table, confusion painting his expression

"Fuck." Tess breathed

"Huh? Well, if you want to…" Jet trailed off suggestively raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no, no. I mean, not no but not yes. Yes but no right now, but not to say yes later maybe, or no. Um, what I'm trying to say it, you look very… good. But I-" Tess stammered nervously

Jet laughed, "Relax, I was joking. Forget I said anything hm?"

Tess blushed more, nodding quietly and berating herself in her head.

"So…" She started, voice tense, "What do you, uh, do?"

Jet looked at her quizzically, but a small smile remained on his face, "I go to college…? I eat, sleep, the usual?"

Tess huffed, "I meant-"

Jet chuckled, "I know, I was joking again."

"Oh."

Jet shook his head slightly as he let out another chuckle, "I'm training to be a cop, as you already know. I'm minoring in Homeland Security. Yes that's a minor don't laugh. I play football, and again don't laugh, I'm in a band."

Tess tilted her head and pursed her lips, "Whoa, you're like the whole package huh?"

Jet shrugged, but Tess could tell he was pleased with her response as he picked at his food with a grin.

"So, what position do you play? And what do you do in the band? Are you the dancer?" Tess teased, finding herself relaxing slightly in Jet's company.

"I would dance if I could, I assure you. Actually Natalie is our dancer, when we can afford her… But I'm the guitarist. And as for football, I'm the quarterback."

Tess blinked at him a few times, trying to figure out if he was joking again.

"Whoa, well you're the whole package and then some huh? Did you come out of a Disney movie?"

Jet laughed again, "Yeah, you got me. I'm really Troy Bolton from High School Musical."

Tess nodded with a giggle, "He had to go to college eventually."

"Exactly, so if you don't mind me asking, what do you do?"

"Me? I'm training to be a cop, um, I guess you know that. I… am going to help teach the Avatar earthbending. And I do some art on the side. Yeah." Tess finished, feeling foolish for not having a list as impressive as his.

"The avatar? Damn. You must be a banging earthbender I take it?" Jet replied earnestly.

"I guess. I can metalbend and sandbend too, so you ever need a spoon bent or a uh, sandcastle built. I'm your girl."

Jet's eyes lit up, "My girl, huh?" he raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips "I can get used to that."

Tess blushed, feeling flustered all over again.

"It's uh, getting kinda dark. I mean late." She sputtered, "My friends are probably wondering where I am." Tess bit her lip nervously.

Jet's eyes lowered to her lips to catch the action, and slightly delayed he replied, "I was going to suggest something else, but I guess I can give you to your friends for a little while."

Tess wondered how long it would take for her crazy red blushing to fade.

Jet paid for the meal, and then stood and offered Tess his arm, which she took hesitantly. He pulled her closer and held her there gently but firmly as he led her back to the car.

* * *

Jet insisted on walking her to her dorm room, but Tess managed to convince him to walk her to the doors of her dorm building instead.

Standing there in front of the doors, Jet gazed down at her with an expression Tess couldn't quite decipher. His stare was smoldering.

"So, I'll uh go." Tess managed to choke out, averting her eyes as she began to turn towards the door.

"Hang on." Jet insisted, catching her elbow with his left hand lightly, and using his other hand to tilt Tess's chin up so she was looking up into his warm brown eyes.

He leaned in closer, until his mouth was right next to her ear

Tess could feel his sultry breath rise up her neck, and it made her shiver.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He purred.

Tess shivered again, more violently, as his lips brushed gently against her face.

"And you," he crooned heavily, "are going to kiss me back."

Tess's blush had now spread from her face to her neck, her heart pounding so fiercely in her chest, it felt as though it were about to crack her ribs wide open.

"O-Okay," Tess murmured so weakly and quietly that Jet wouldn't have heard had he not been mere inches from her.

Smiling devilishly, his lips brushed against her ear before placing his strong calloused hand on the back of her neck and pulling her against him, their lips meeting.

Tess was still for an instant; almost certain her heart had finally stopped beating.

_'His lips are really soft...'_ she thought as she finally gave in, and melted into his arms, returning the kiss.

After a few moments, the couple broke apart, locking eyes as they regained their breath.

"That was…" Tess hardly choked out.

Jet winked, "I agree. Now, back to your friends."

"What, I.. Ok. When, or, how will I?"

Jet grinned over his shoulder as he retreated, "I'll text you. Natalie gave me your number. Till next time, milady." Jet said, giving her an over exaggerated bow before sliding into his car.

Tess watched him drive off before walking inside and slumping against the door, "Holy shit. What Just happened."


	5. CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

{(Fuck this man Natalie is 100% done with these characters rn writin is cryin)}

"Korra is training, Tess and Jet are training, Bolin and Rachel are on another date, Zuko is working, and Asami is babysitting the air-babies." Natalie whined from a top Mako, as she had flopped down on top of him when he refused to get out of bed.

"S'not my problem, go find someone else to bother." Mako groaned from under the pillow he put on his head to try and block out her constant whining.

"C'mon, doooo something with me! Maaaakoooooo." Natalie whined, rolling around on top of him.

Mako groaned, "Alright, alright. Let me get up."

"Yaaaay! You're the best ever Mako. You little ball of sunshine." Natalie exclaimed happily as she bounced back to the floor.

"We do need to change the light bulb for the ceiling light, we can't rely on our phones for light all year." Mako said as he shifted through his closet for a shirt.

Natalie sat on his bed, watching his back absently, "Sure, as long as we do something." She replied carelessly, throwing her hands up in a 'whatever' gesture.

"We can get something to eat for lunch on the way to get a bulb." Mako suggested.

"I do love food more than anything." Natalie replied slyly.

"And maybe we can find you a new servant, if I'm lucky." Mako muttered.

Natalie followed him out the door with a frown.

* * *

"So, where do you wanna eat?" Mako asked as the pair walked down the street towards the hardware store.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Natalie shot back.

Mako stopped and looked at her in concern.

"What are you doing?" Natalie snapped.

Mako reached out and pressed the back of his fingers to her head, "Are you ok? Did you just ask where I wanna eat?"

Natalie frowned and smacked his hand away, "It's just a question." She growled.

Mako frowned, "Whoa, someone is a little snappy today. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed much?"

Natalie glared at him before turning and stomping off towards the department store.

Mako followed after her from a safe distance.

* * *

After finding and buying the light bulb in utter silence, Mako and Natalie stopped at a bakery and got some bagels. Still in silence.

"So… nice weather?" Mako said nervously, he'd never seen Natalie this quiet before and wasn't sure if he ought to be worried or scared.

"Hmm." Natalie said, not turning to face him.

Mako looked up at the sky, realizing it there was no chance it was not going to start pouring at some point today.

"Oh well, huh. Now I feel like an idiot." Mako said, leaving a very easy opening for Natalie to pick on him as usual.

She just kept her steady pace in front of him and quietly ate her bagel.

Mako decided he was more worried for his friend than scared.

* * *

Upon arriving at the dorm room, Natalie retreated to her bed and put on her headphones.

Mako looked at her for a few moments, considering approaching her before he decided to change the bulb first.

He left, propping the door open behind him, and searched the closet at the end of the hall for a ladder of some sort.

Natalie frowned, wrinkling her brow at her phone as it failed to send the message she had been trying to send for ages.

"Great, just another thing to worry about." She muttered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked as he carefully maneuvered the ladder into their room.

"Nothing." Natalie replied flatly.

"Ooook. If you say so." Mako sighed, setting up the ladder and climbing up.

He changed the bulb with any hassle, and returned the ladder to where he had found it.

Entering the room again, he saw Natalie putting her boots on.

"Where are you going?" He asked in confusion.

"My phone won't send this stupid fucking message, so I have to trudge all the way over to that place that wants to hire me just to tell them I'm not interested." Natalie hissed, cursing when her boot zipper got jammed for a moment.

"Oh, I can give you a ride if you want?" Mako offered

"I don't." She replied curtly moving to walk past him.

Mako frowned and sidestepped to block her path.

"What now? I have somewhere to be."

Mako looked down at her with concern, "Is everything ok? Did I do something to upset you? Because if I did then I'm sorry."

Natalie's eyes softened for a moment before she shook her head slightly and returned to her guarded glare, "Just let me go alright. I'll be back eventually. Don't wait for me." She said firmly, pushing past him and slamming the door on her way out.

Mako looked at the door sadly for a few minutes, before deciding to go help Asami watch the kids, hoping whatever else was bothering Natalie would go away, or she would at least be calm enough to talk later.

* * *

Natalie sighed in annoyance as she walked quickly towards the 'establishment'.

'Me, as a stripper. I might joke, well a lot, but I don't dirty dance for just any old chump. Honestly. How did they even get my number…? Whatever. I just can't believe I have to walk all the way over here because their phone is 'unavailable'. How can you even be unavailable for a text message? For 3 weeks. Well, I guess I could have gotten a ride from Mako… no fuck him, uh uh. I guess I won't be getting rides from Jet or Tess anytime soon. Training my ass, and poor Mako so oblivious. Everyone is so busy and I'm just…. Walking through stormy weather to turn down a stripper job. At least I'm not accepting, that would make this much sadder.

Natalie looked up at the building she had finally reached. The sign read 'Body Bending'.

"And a tacky name too. Ugh." Natalie muttered as she hurried inside, it could start raining any minute.

The inside was a seedy, with men of all shades of ugly whistling at girls who had little to no clothes on, dancing on poles atop a stage.

Natalie shuddered as she tried to picture herself up there, 'No thank you'.

She walked over to the bar and addressed who she assumed was the bartender, "Hello, My name is Natalie, I'm here about a job offer."

The man looked at her leeringly, "Natalie from the school?" he replied, his voice gave Natalie the chills.

She put on a fake smile anyways, "Yeah, that's me! Can I speak to your boss or..?"

The man grunted and shuffled to the back for a moment, and then returned, "Go on back, straight down the hall it's the door on the very end."

Natalie smiled at him again, "Thank you very much."

The door to the back area closed behind her, dimming the hall considerably.

Natalie frowned, getting weird vibes from the place; she started slowly down the hall to the door.

She reached the door and knocked politely three times before turning the handle, "Hello sir, it's Natalie, I'm here beca-"

The second she finished closing the door behind her, a hand shot out of the darkness, followed by many other hands, Natalie couldn't count them as they jabbed lightning fast blocking her chi and turning her muscles to jelly, she collapsed to the floor.

Her vision was swimming, but the last thing she saw was a man with a red X on his black mask lean down into her face before he jabbed her neck, and then everything went black.

* * *

"And then she just stormed out." Mako finished telling Asami the day's events, and Natalie strange behavior.

"Hmmm, well you did pick on her, maybe that was it?" Asami suggested as she helped Meelo assembly his Lego castle.

"We pick on each other every day. It's practically our thing." Mako shot back, crossing his arms with a sigh.

"Well, maybe she's just in a bad mood and she's taking it out on you." Asami tried.

"She's never in a bad mood. She doesn't do that." Mako replied.

"You never know, maybe her cat died. Just give her some space, she's come around." Asami soothed, pulling a Lego out of Meelo's mouth with a gentle no.

"You think?" Mako asked nervously.

"I think. But you know her best, so…?" Asami trailed off pointedly.

"Yeah well…" Mako blushed slightly.

"She left at like 1pm right?" Asami asked checking her phone.

"Yeah. Why, what time is it?" Mako said, suddenly realizing how dark and rainy it had gotten.

"It's 11pm." Asami said, starting to get worried herself.

Mako frowned, "I'm gonna go see if she's back yet. Thanks Asami."

Asami waved as he rushed out the door, "Yeah sure, hey, call me ok?"

"Do you think Miss Nally is in trouble?" Meelo asked eyes wide.

"Natalie is a tough girl, she's just being a little rebel." Asami said, tickling Meelo until he was in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Natalie moaned as she awoke, everything hurt, and her vision was blurry and swimming. She shook her head to try and clear it, which only made the pounding worse.

"Ugh, wha, where am I..?"

"Hello Natalie." A muffled voice said.

Natalie blinked several times to clear her vision, finally bringing into focus the man with the X mask. Or men.

"Is this some kind of cult? Are you trying to teach my a lesson about not being a stripper? Cause I came here to turn the job down, honestly." Natalie chatted nervously, regaining enough of her senses to realize she was tied up, hands bound above her, and feet bound shoulder-length apart on the floor.

"No, we're not here about a job." The seemingly-leader X man replied.

"Then I can't really help you, I guess I'll go."

"No, that's where you're wrong, you can help us, you can help us a lot." The man chuckled.

* * *

Mako threw the door open, "Natalie!?"

The room was empty and dark.

Mako checked his phone, it was 11:26, and Natalie had left no messages for him.

"Shit." Mako muttered as he called her, "C'mon, c'mooon Natalie pick up."

'The phone you are trying to reach is unavailable.'

"Fuck." Mako whispered.

"Alright, maybe she's just on campus somewhere trying to avoid me. That's probably it." Mako murmured, trying to reassure himself.

Mako set off again, deciding to round up all their friends to find her.

* * *

"Well, uh how can I help you then?" Natalie choked out.

"The Avatar."

Natalie shifted against her binding "What about the avatar?"

"We need your help in… collecting her."

Natalie frowned, "Collecting her? I don't think I can help you."

The masked man sighed, "Look kid, this isn't an option. You're going to help. Or you're going to get hurt."

Natalie bit her lip; she could hear her heart hammering in her chest. She flexed her wrists, testing the ropes that bound her. Tight. Too tight, and with no access to her chi still she couldn't firebend her way out of this one.

'Shit. Shit.' Natalie panicked, but she steeled herself, deciding without a doubt that she going to remain silent.

"You gonna, talk, pretty woman?" One of the other masked men crooned, grabbing her chin and forcing her head up roughly.

Another man in the back chuckled, flipping his blade around his fingers, "I think we can make her a little more… vocal."

Natalie's eyes widen slightly in fear as she watched helplessly as the men began to get up one by one and saunter towards her.

* * *

Mako had found all of his friends, sans Asami who they had left alone to watch the children while Pema was away picking up Tenzin.

He had just finished explaining the situation to them, and they all sat quietly trying to figure out what to do.

"We should split into groups and look for her." Jet suggested finally.

"Yeah, I can try and find her with my earthbending." Tess supplied

"Rachel and I can go through town." Bolin said, "We can check the North side, you and Korra can take the South side."

Jet stood, Tess rising with him, "We'll handle the campus."

Mako nodded, "Alright, we'll meet back here in an hour?"

Everyone nodded, and then split off into their separate groups.

* * *

"Nothing, we searched for everywhere and nothing." Bolin whined, "Where is she?"

They had all regrouped and sat together in the common room of their dorm building.

"Maybe she wants to be alone for a while?" Jet said thoughtfully.

Mako stood, pacing, "I don't think so, it's practically 3am, and she would've told someone where she is by now."

The group chatted quietly amongst themselves, Mako sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to go get some air, the rain finally stopped." He muttered so that only Bolin heard, who nodded understandingly.

Mako walked out of the building, it was rather foggy out, he noted.

He stood in silence for a moment, before cocking his head slightly; he could hear someone's ragged breathing and uneven footsteps. _'Natalie?'_

Natalie emerged from the fog in a sorry state, her hair was tangled and bloody, a bruise covered most of the left side of her face, as well as her splotches all up and down her arms. Her pants were ripped up, and blood stained the front of her shirt over her stomach, although no wound was visible.

"Natalie, spirits, are you ok?" Mako asked worry coloring his expression as he rushed towards her.

Natalie looked up at him, tears filling her eyes as she shook her head vigorously no.

Mako pulled her softly against him, wrapping his arms around her and using one hand to gently rub circles on her back to try and calm her as she buried her face into his chest, violent hiccupping sobs racked her frame.

"Shh, shh, shhh. Its ok its ok. Shhh." Mako soothed gently, tucking her head under his chin.

* * *

Mako had sent everyone off for now, deciding Natalie wasn't in a state to explain right now.

He had taken her back to the room to get her cleaned up.

"There is a huge cut on your head, Agni. Natalie, what happened?"

Natalie lay on her bed, her head in Mako's lap, "I don't want to talk about it."

Mako sighed as he finished brushing her hair. "Are you sure? I'd like to know." He said gently.

Natalie sighed, sitting up and pulling her legs up to hug her knees," I just… feel so stupid. I'm going to be a cop, and I let these guy rough me up, and, and, now I'm a mess." She finished, tears filling the corner of her eyes again.

Mako blinked, forcing a smile as he shouldered her playfully, "Aw, c'mon no more tears!"

Natalie sniffed, "Ok, ok, I'm f-fine. Anyways, long story short, these guys with X masks attacked me, and then they blocked my chi and tied me up. They woke me up and… they wanted information and such about Korra, they wanted me to help them… capture her."

Mako frowned, "Korra? Did you tell them anything?"

Natalie shook her head softly, "No, I didn't. Why do you think they… did, what they did. And they tried too... Never mind, I didn't tell them anything."

Mako's eyes narrowed when she mentioned what they tried to do, but he decided to leave it for now.

"How did you get away?"

"When my chi came back, it was faster than they thought and I managed to get the jump on them, and run back here."

Mako was quiet for a few minutes, "Well, do you want something to eat?"

"No, I don't have much of an appetite."

Mako stood, "Alright, I'll let you sleep then."

"No, wait."

He turned, "Yes?"

"Will you… lay with me until I fall asleep at least. That would make me feel a lot safer…" Natalie trailed off.

Mako smiled at her, "Sure, I can do that." He replied, lying down next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They went to orientation and the crew was looking forward to starting classes and finally down to what they came here for. Rachel, Korra , and Bolin were chatting animatedly in their first class though none of them was looking forward to this class in particular it was math and none of them excelled at it.

"I was excited for my first class in college but then it turned out to be math so.." Rachel spoke to her friends.

"I feel that, having to take this class first thing in the morning is definitely a downer" Korra agreed, Bolin nodded in agreement as the classroom door opened and closed loudly.

"Good Morning Students!" the teacher expressed loudly with an almost creepily large smile, "I hope you're prepared to learn." He moved close to students inspecting them closely until his eyes landed on Korra, he stared "well if it isn't Avatar Korra gracing my classroom" Korra smiled sheepishly and looked around nervously, "hi'ya" she said quietly.

"Such an honor, I sure hope that my abilities are to your standard" Tarrlok said as if testing her while still sucking up.

"Uh, I'm sure you're an excellent teacher Sir" Korra said nervously. Tarrlok soon started to lesson but still continued to keep eye contact with Korra throughout the two hours, by the time the class was leaving Korra was thoroughly creeped out by their teacher as well as dreading the next class a day from then.

* * *

There was a knock on the girl's dorm room and Korra got up to answer it. "Hey Jet, Tess isn't here." Korra stated.

"Do you know where she is?" Jet asked casually leaning on the door frame.

"No but that's a good question I haven't seen her since like six this morning and that's only because she bumped into my bed while she was leaving, and before that I didn't see her at all yesterday, I mean until she wandered in at three am and I only noticed because she was eating something crunchy " she spoke hand on her hip.

"Oh, well that's more than I've seen of her since Sunday, okay, thanks anyway. See ya around Korra" he said as he pushed himself off the wall and sauntered away. Korra closed the door and went back to her conversation with Asami.

* * *

Jet strolled through town, keeping a sharp eye out for Tess still.

He walked another block when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Rachel and Bolin sitting together, he could see them enjoying pasta through the window.

Jet crosses the street, easily dodging cars and hopped up on the window, using his arms to hold himself aloft with ease, "HEY! Rachel, Bo, have either of you seen Tess today?"

Rachel jumped slightly in surprise, Bolin choking slightly on his water, "Wha, Jet what are you doing here?" Bolin managed to say once he was done coughing.

"I was just walkin' through town, I'm looking for Tess, she said she wanted to hang out today. But now I can't find her anywhere. I was just wondering if you guys had seen her?" Jet asked, flashing them a lopsided grin.

"We haven't seen her at all today, we both had different classes this morning, sorry Jet." Bolin said sympathetically

Rachel nodded in agreement, "Tess always forgets she makes plans." She said with a laugh.

Jet rolled his eyes, "And don't I know it." He laughed, reaching in his pocket, "Anyways, have fun you two." He finished cheerily, tossing a condom onto the table before dropping out of sight.

"JET WHAT WHA, huh, I what." Bolin sputtered, looking at the thing like it was alive.

Rachel smiled, "I have one in my purse already, but it's always good to have a back-up." She said a wicked gleam in her eyes as she pocketed the gift.

* * *

Tess had been working diligently all day yesterday and today in the university's ceramic shop and she had completely forgotten to tell anyone where she would be it slipped her mind that anyone would want to know. The only person who knew where she was was Natalie and that was because Natalie would come and help her fire her work every Tuesday, this had been a constant since Tess had arrived at school and Natalie had always been able to make it. But this time Tess wasn't sure if she was coming, Natalie was still recovering from her attack and Mako was in protective over drive so it was likely that no one would be around Natalie outside of class and police training.

"Who's going to fire my work now?" Tess said quietly to herself as she looked at all we finished pieces waiting to be fired. Tess sighed and continued to work on her current piece as she listened to her favorite playlist, a few minutes went by and Tess heard the door open and close she looked up expecting to see Natalie even if that was unlikely instead there looking completely unsure of his surroundings was a person she had been avoiding in an attempt to not further annoy him. Tess raised her eyebrow questioningly, "uh, why ar…"

"Hi, uh, Zuko here."

* * *

_'Natalie might know where Tess went, if I could just find her…' _Jet thought as he walked through campus, _'I should have asked for her schedule…'_

Jet blinked, whipping around at the sight of two lone figures walking through the campus.

He moved closer, it was Natalie and Mako. _'Ha, how lucky.'_

"Hey! Natalie!" Jet called, his tone friendly, as he jogged over to the pair.

Natalie flinched slightly at the volume of his voice, instinctively pressing herself closer to Mako, before she turned and smiled, "Hey Jet! What can I do yah for?"

Mako glanced at Jet with a guarded expression, staying close to Natalie.

"I was just wondering if you know where Tess is?" Jet asked, deciding to keep a good distance, as ever since Natalie got attacked Mako had been overprotective to the extreme and he didn't really want to upset him.

"You can check the ceramics room, it's a Tuesday and usually I help her out. I sent Zuko since I… can't make it." Natalie replied, smiling slightly, although it was a pained smile due to the swelling on the entire left side of her face. Luckily it was slightly less swollen than it had been a few days ago.

"Zuko? From that diner you love so much, huh?" Jet questioned thoughtfully, "Alright well thanks, glad to see your doing better." Jet finished with a handsome smile, before nodding at Mako and turning on his heel towards the Art area of the campus.

* * *

Are you sure you want to help me, you don't have to, I can just ask...uh..I could ask…" Tess struggled to find a name of another firebender she could ask.

"It's fine I don't mind really" he said almost offhandedly as he admired her work, "these are all really good" Zuko added looking into her eyes.

"Really? You think so?" She asked more with her eyes then anything.

"Yeah," Zuko spoke in an uncharacteristically sweet voice, "I'm really impressed."

"Thanks," Tess said, "uh you can start with the ship right there by the leaf, just make sure to do it really evenly".

"Okay I'll start on that" Zuko said setting to work just as Tess did. While he fired the pieces he watched as Tess worked not letting anything distract her, except for the occasional comical blurt of the chorus of whatever song playing. Zuko couldn't help smiling as he observed her odd mix of pure concentration and sing songy outbursts.

* * *

'Ceramics room, where would that be?' Jet thought to himself as he made his way around the campus looking into classroom windows. Finally he came across Tess sitting and working diligently, Jet smiled and watched her for a moment, her tongue was slightly out of her mouth because she was concentrating he had seen her do this before while training. 'she must really love this if she's been working all day' Jet thought as he let his view move around the classroom to where he could see what looked like the controlled flame of a firebender. Jet stiffened and his smile dropped when he took in Zuko, who though working quite diligently was also watching Tess with a look of admiration and a slight sheepish smile on his face. Jet decided it was time to drop in on them at last.

In through the window came Jet "Hey" he said as he moved next to the Tess.

"Hi'ya" she said looking up at Jet who looked down at her with a striking smile, she blushed and smiled visually swooning, "what are y-oh" she realized why he would be there; she had forgotten that she that she would hangout today. "I'm sorry I forgot I had to actually communicate with people and that I changed what I had planned or I mean what I normally do, this, to hang with you" she sputtered on nervously. Both Jet and Zuko watched her as she struggled with her words. 'Ridiculously cute' Jet thought as he reached his hand down to Tess's Cheek, "It's okay" he assured her, "No big deal, I was just worried is all."

"I'm sorry" she apologized again.

"Yeah, I know" he said sweetly bending down and kissing her forehead, Jet had become accustomed to her constant apologizing and found it quite charming. Jet leaned back up and remembered Zuko's presence and stiffened looking in his direction. Zuko had stopped firebending and was staring openly shocked in their direction. Jet and Zuko looked at each other for a few moments sizing each other up. Their body language was stiff and both looked unhappy with the others existence in the universe and in this room.

Tess realized the silence and Jet's expression, she pulled her gaze from Jet to look in the direction he was staring at so intensely; Zuko. Tess remembered her surroundings and quickly called out introductions "Jet this is Zuko, Natalie sent him, and Zuko this is Jet my uh...This is Jet" Tess sputtered out planting another crooked nervous smile on her face.

"We've met" they stated together in monotones while holding eye contact.

"Oh, right" Tess said looking between them. Jet turned to Tess again, "So he's helping you out? That's very nice of him" he said looking slightly at Zuko as he held out the word generous.

"Yeah it was really nice of him. I told him he didn't have to but he insisted" Tess explained looking nicely over at Zuko. Zuko smiled back to her as Jet muttered quietly about how he bet Zuko insisted. The room was full of tension but Tess was too, let's say distracted to notice. She did however notice the clock which read eleven and she looked over to Zuko again, "It's getting pretty late Zuko, I won't make you stay longer, thanks so much for your help" she said.

"No problem, any time" Zuko said to Tess looking as genuine as possible before shooting Jet a look Tess didn't see. Zuko waved and walked through the door leaving Jet and Tess alone, he did this begrudgingly.

Tess bended the clay off her hands and covered her current piece, "I should probably stop now since we have training tomorrow." She put on her satchel and looked up at Jet who she was surprised to see was already looking at her.

"I don't know," he said moving closer to her, "I think it's still pretty early". He moved his arm around her waist and held her against him, using his other hand he guided her chin up. she lifted her arms up and around his neck tangling her fingers in his always messy hair. His lips drew closer to hers.

* * *

Bolin was preparing to go to bed when the door to the dorm room slammed closed. He looked up curiously, only to find Zuko stomping about as he pulled of his hoodie and shoes and got ready for bed, Bolin could hear him muttering something under his breath about planes, or something.

"Rough day?" Bolin asked sympathetically.

"Did you know Jet and Tess are _dating_?" Zuko spat as he tugged his shirt over his head.

"Uh, yeah. Everyone knows..? They're partners in their police training program too. Jet was Natalie's partner last year." Bolin supplied carefully.

"I know that." Zuko groaned as he flopped onto his bed, "But why are they dating?"

Bolin shrugged, shifting his gaze uncomfortably, "I dunno, you can ask them?"

Zuko growled, a plume of fire escaping between his teeth.

"I suppose. Or I could go to Natalie, and she can fix this."

"Um, fix what Zuko you're acting really weird…."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Natalie and Mako awoke the next morning to a loud knocking on their door, and Zuko's muffled, "NATALIE, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Natalie looked at Mako in confusion, mouthing a silent, 'what the hell?'

Mako shrugged, but rolled out of his bed to answer the door.

"What can we help you with at… 5am, Zuko?" Mako asked with a fake politeness

"I need to speak to Natalie. She owes me something." Zuko said glaring behind Mako towards where Natalie's lamp hid her face.

Zuko moved to step in, but stepped right into Mako, "Now isn't really a good time." Mako said firmly.

A hand appeared on Mako's shoulder, "Thanks, but its ok." Natalie said softly, gently pulling Mako out of the way, "How can I help you Zuzu?" She said, a small smile lighting her face.

"I… Natalie, what happened to you?" Zuko said, momentarily forgetting his anger as he noticed her injuries.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Natalie replied casually as she stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her, "Now, can I help you?"

Zuko looked at the door suspiciously," Are you dating Mako? Is he beating you?"

Natalie blinked once, before she burst out into laughter, "Haaa, oh Zu, sweetheart, wrong on both accounts. Now, seriously, what did you actually come to talk about."

"Jet and Tess." Zuko replied, anger rising at the thought of the couple.

"Yeah, cute couple huh?" Natalie said, smiling to herself.

"No, bad, bad, couple. Not cute, bad." Zuko seethed.

Natalie winced at his tone, "Well, someone is a little green monster."

Zuko frowned, "No, I just want you to make them break up."

Natalie giggled, "I can't do that, sorry Zuko but you're on your own."

Zuko frowned as he watched Natalie knock on the door to her dorm, Mako opening it and ushering her in, and closing the door quickly behind her but not before giving a him look.

Zuko sighed, shoulders sagging as she shuffled back to his room, sad thoughts swirling about in his head as he pondered what to do.  
But he knew just what to do.  
He stood up, making his way to the nearest noodle shop.

* * *

Korra sighed, another uncomfortable math had just gone by. Rachel and Bolin had ditched her to go kiss behind the math department.

Korra smiled to herself, those two were too cute to deny. _'But now what do I do for the rest of the day?'_

Korra wandered around campus for a short time, deciding to just relax until it was time for her Social Studies class.

Korra stopped by the snack shack, grabbing a bag of chips and a Gatorade to bring to her class. '_Avatar 101, why am **I **required to take this class? I'm the avatar for crying out loud.'_

Korra walked slowly towards the class, wondering just how boring the class could be.

Opening the door and slipping inside, Korra looked around for anyone she knew. Spotting Natalie and Mako sitting off to the side by themselves, she skipped over to them in excitement, "Hey guys, can I sit with you?"

Natalie smiled, "Sure girl!"

Mako laughed, "They make the Avatar take this class?"

"Yeah? Right? Oh well, maybe I can make up whatever I want, cause I'm the Avatar."

Natalie chuckled, "Yeah, well help us out too yo."

Korra grinned, "Who's our teacher?"

Just then, the door opened, and in walked Tenzin.

* * *

Tahno slumped against the steamed up mirror of his dorm bathroom "Why do I have to be so pretty?" he asked himself, tears brimming in his eyes. "These looks are a curse. To always have people throwing themselves at me. To always be a model of perfection. It's too much." He choked out, stroking his image in the mirror.

"Why me?"

The world may never know, Tahno. The world may never know.

* * *

"Hello everybody." a familiar voice filled Korra's ears.

"No…" she moaned quietly, slumping down in her seat.

"Yup." Natalie corrected, reaching over to grab Korra's bag of chips.

"My name is Tenzin, and I'll be teaching you for the next semester."

"It's Tenzin." Korra hissed under her breath

"Yup." The bag crinkled loudly as she tore it open.

Tenzin spoke to the class, but it was background noise for Korra at this point.

"I get enough of him already, and now he is following me to college? Really?"

"Yup." Natalie popped a potato chip in her mouth.

Korra moaned quietly, her head dropping to the table "Why?"

"Well Korra, his father was the previous Avatar." Natalie pointed out, grabbing more chips.

"And?" Korra whispered.

Natalie shoved a handful of chips in her mouth, and said between the chewing, "There really isn't" munch " a better person" munch "to teach us about this stuff."

"Besides you, know, THE Avatar." THE Avatar insisted.

Natalie stopped chewing for a moment, "Yo. Dude, that means you can cheat on tests. You can just chat up your past lives and ask them what happened…. Can you sit next to me on test days?"

* * *

"Bolin, it's not that I don't think these trash cans are romantic, but perhaps we could go somewhere that smells nicer?"

Bolin looked around quizzically "But, this is a prime spot Rachel. It's out of sight, away from people, it's perfect!"

"But it smells," Rachel moaned, "and I can think of a better spot than this."

"You know what? You are right." He insisted leading his water tribe gal somewhere better.

_He finally got the hint._

_Finally._

* * *

Tahno crawled into the shower, weeping hysterically. "I'm too perfect." He kept uttering in between the tears.

He flipped on the water, and droplets cascaded like pearls down his firm chest and his attractive body. He looked so sensual through all of that steam.

The waterbender's cries escalated as he heard the narrator's description of him.

He was perfect.

Too perfect.

Why him?

* * *

"This isn't what I meant." Rachel explained, crestfallen after seeing Bolin's supposed _'perfect'_ make out spot

"Don't you like it?" He frowned, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"It's not that I don't like it," she lied, looking away, "It's just that we are five feet from where we were."

"But we are behind the RECYCLING cans now Rachel. It doesn't smell anymore."

She shook her head, "Come with me I have a better idea."

* * *

"I'm starving." Korra whispered, stomach growling, "Time to eat my chi-"

"…"

"Natalie, where are my chips?" she stared suspiciously at the girl with crumbs on her shirt.

Natalie rubbed her stomach with satisfaction, "A better place now."

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll just have my drink." Korra reached for her bottle, only to realize that was also empty.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Natalie began rubbing her stomach again "Your drink is also a better place, Korra."

* * *

"Ohhhhh!" Bolin exclaimed as they walked into the familiar building, "If you wanted to make out in the janitors closet you could have just asked Rachel!" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully "I could probably ask the janitor to not go in there, if you'd like."

"No no Bolin, that's quite alright. You don't need to do that." Rachel sighed '_He's so innocent... brave little soldier. Too precious for this world._'

"Oh," he raised his eyebrow, a sly grin coming onto his face, "So you want to sneak in?" his eyes scanned his girlfriend, "I grew up conning people, so I'm really good at this type of stuff." He winked, "I'll gladly teach you how to be a pro like me."

"Oh, I don't need lessons." Rachel insisted, taking a sharp right.

"Really?" Bolin trailed behind her.

Rachel nodded, "Yup, I don't need lessons. Trust me."

For a minute Bolin considered where she could have acquired this skill, as he followed the swiftly moving water bender quietly.

"…"

"…"

Three lefts, to rights, and a trip up the stairs later, Bolin grew suspicious, "Hey Rachel, this isn't the Janitors closet..."

"Trust me this is the way, I promi- Oh! Look. Here we are!" She stopped in front of a door in the hall.

He saw the all too familiar door, "My dorm room?" he took this in for a moment "Ohhhh! This is where you wanted to go!"

"DING DING DING DING DING DING! We have a WINNER!" Rachel imitated the Shiro Shinobi's voice and spun around "The Fire Ferret has figured it out!" she announced triumphantly. "Now Bolin," Rachel threw open the door by where they had stopped, and walked in laying on a bed with a green blanket on it, "Come and claim your prize."

* * *

Tahno couldn't hear the door open from where he was.

All he could hear were the sobs ripping through his chest as washed his hair, letting the shampoo drip into his eyes, only making the crying worse.

* * *

"Ah, sweet freedom!" Natalie sighed, stepping out of the stuffy classroom, and into fresh air.

Mako watched Natalie stretching out her arms as he followed behind her silently. Ever since she had stumbled home bloodied and bruised, Mako felt this urge to keep her out of harm's way. It was hard for him to believe that someone as strong as Natalie had curled up weakly against him like a child that night.

"I'm starving!" Moaned Korra, stumbling towards the vending machines only to realize she forgot to bring money.

"You're hungry? You could have just asked me for some hot-chips." Natalie pulled a gargantuan bag filled with hot potato goodness out of her backpack, which seemed too small to carry enough food to feed a fire nation village.

"You had that, yet you ate my chips?!"

"Sharing is caring, Korra." She handed her the big bag of chips, "See? I care." Natalie said sweetly.

The Avatar burned with frustration, but it slowly fizzled out due to her hunger. She dug into the bag, shoveling the chips into her mouth.

"You're welcome."

Korra suddenly choked spitting out the chips "Spirits! These are hot!" She fanned at her mouth, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Korra, you know I only eat super-extra-spicy-firebender-flameo hot-chips."

Mako stared at the bag, "Aren't those illegal now for actually killing a guy?"

"They killed someone?!" Korra's face was now turning red as tears cascaded down her face from the heat.

Natalie shrugged, "Yeah. But it was probably a tasty death."

Mako sniffed at the bag curiously and reeled back from the intense smell, "Where did you manage to buy those?"

"I have my sources." Natalie leaned in a bit closer, "Why? You want me to hook you up?"

"No thanks," Mako handed her the bag of chips, "I enjoy being able to feel my tongue."

Natalie could almost hear Rachel's voice saying _'I know someone else who wants to feel that tongue'._

_"_Suit yourself," she shrugged, digging into the bag, popping a chip into her mouth nonchalantly.

"Hey! Natalie! Mako!" Natalie glanced to her side and saw Tess jogging her way.

"Yo."

"How was Avatar 101?"

"Filling." Natalie patted her stomach.

"And boring." Mako added.

"Asdhfkllllldsiaolahhhh" Korra hissed, the spicy chips starting to close up her throat.

Tess's eyes widened "Woahhhh, are those super-extra-spicy-firebender-flameo hot-chips? The ones that killed that guy?"

Natalie nodded, "Fuck yeah they are." Natalie tilted the bag towards Tess, "Want some?"

"NO." Korra rasped, "Don't!"

Tess noticed a red faced Korra laying on the ground panting heavily, face red, eyes wet. "Oh no Natalie, you gave her chips didn't you?"

"She was hungry." Natalie explained. "This was all I had."

Tess tossed her water bottle to Korra who downed it quickly "Catch."

Korra downed it quickly gasping in between gulps. "I'm going to refill this at the cafeteria," she choked, stumbling off.

"Kay- Seeya!" Natalie waved goodbye at Korra.

Tess took a handful of chips and started nibbling at them "These are fucking awesome."

"Mhm." Natalie shoved more in her mouth, "So what are you doing here?" she asked, words muffled by the food.

"I was looking for Rachel," Tess informed, "I wanted to ask her about maybe going on a double date with Jet and I tomorrow night."

"OoOoO," Natalie nudged Tess playfully, "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet," Tess shrugged, "Somewhere with food, preferably."

An evil smile pulled at the corners of Natalie's lips, "You should go to the Diner. It has a super tasty late night menu."

"Sure. That sounds like a good idea." Tess decided. They had some really good milkshakes. They were actually so g-

"Let's go look for Rachel and tell her what she is doing tomorrow night." Natalie insisted, and the three of them set off on their search.

"Ah, I didn't agree to this." Mako protested.

"Ha-ha, cubby, that's funny because I just agreed to it for you. You're welcome. " Natalie whispered, almost threateningly.

Mako sighed, _'At least I can make sure nothing bad happens to her.' _He gave in, and agreed.

"Fine- but only because I have nothing better to do."

"Sweet. Now, let's go look for Rachel and tell her what she is doing tomorrow." Natalie insisted, and the three of them set off on their search.

* * *

For the past fifteen minutes, Rachel and Bolin had been making{(read as the word "mackin")} out on the bed with the green blanket. They were rolling around playfully, and had almost fallen of the bed at least seven-and-a-half times.

"This is nice," Rachel crooned into the crook of Bolin's neck, nibbling gently his neck, "We have never really gotten any actual privacy together until right now."

"The trashcans are private!" Bolin insisted.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Not like this."

"What about that one time in the secret tunnel? That was private."

"I mean, kind of, but…" she struggled for the right words, "But it's different in a dorm. No one can see us right now, you know? Closed doors. No worrying that someone will see us. It's… private."

"Hmmm…. I kinda see what you mean."

Rachel pulled away from his neck to face him, "So um… uh… Bolin…" she cleared her throat loudly, "Because we are out of sight, and no one is coming back soon, and we are dating and stuff I was thinking that maybe we could um…" her face burnt red as she looked away, "We could do more than just um… kiss…you know…"

* * *

"They aren't behind the trash cans." Mako declared, briskly running back to the group. They had been searching around the campus for Bolin and Rachel and couldn't find them anywhere.

"Weird," Natalie rubbed her chin, "That's where they always make out. "

"There and underneath the bending stadium." Tess corrected, "But they couldn't be there now because the teams have practice right now.

"Maybe they are in their dorms?" Mako suggested.

"Pfft." The two girls guffawed at the same time.

"Yeah right," Tess snorted, "As if either of them had the good sense to go somewhere private to make out."

"Seriously Mako, sometimes I feel as though you are not all there." Natalie shook her head sadly.

"It runs in the family." Tess whispered as she elbowed Mako in the ribs.

"Guys," Mako groaned, stepping away from Tess's elbow, "It's worth a try. Maybe Rachel had orientation for a class or something, and Bolin went back to his dorm. Or vice versa- I don't know. It's not like we have any better ideas."

"Fine," Natalie ruffled his hair playfully , "Whatever you say cubby. Let's go." She grabbed Mako's hand swiftly.

'_She's so…weird.'_ Mako thought, glancing down, face feeling warmer than it had a moment ago. He couldn't help but be hyper-aware of the fingers intertwined with his calloused and burnt ones. _'She has really soft hands though.'_

* * *

Tahno slipped out of the shower gracefully, his wavy jet-black hair flowing through the air with violent beauty. The shower mat caught his fall, and he lay there, looking as though he was ready for Jack to draw him like one of his French girls. He sat up, porcelain skin flushed pink from the steam. Beads of water dripped down him has he inhaled deeply.

He mentally crossed off his weekly ritual of crying over his undeniable attractiveness.

"I really am sexy…" he muttered, running his hand through his silky locks, a look of sorrowful acceptance on his face. It was the type of face you would want to make out with, and give cookies, and hug.

"Okay. Get your game face on Tahno." He told himself. He stared into the mirror, forcing his face returned to its natural state of overconfidence and general disapproval.

He rose to his feet and swiftly made his way towards the door, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

"Mm… Bolin…" Rachel moaned quietly, Bolin's rough hands caressing her breasts.

Her shirt and bra were already off, tossed across the room in Bolin's excitement. It had taken him a grand total of ten minutes to figure out how to unhook the bra straps and '_remove this horrible contraption',_ as he had said. Rachel was now only in her shorts, legs wrapped around Bolin's waist as he crouched above her. His shirt was off too, exposing his broad muscular chest. Rachel had wanted to take it off of him, but Bolin was so excited when he had finally unhooked her bra, that he threw off his shirt in victory and started to scream '_I did it! I defeated it!_'.

Rachel grazed her lips along Bolin's neck, and bit his ear gently, "I told you this was a better place than the trashcans."

"This is… _way_ better than the trashcans." Bolin groaned, "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, giving him a peck on the lips, instead of answering his question.

Bolin, feeling as though the kiss was enough of an answer for him, started kissing down Rachel's neck, then to her clavicle, and finally down to her chest. She bit back a moan.

"Bolin, you are really-"

But she was cut off. Not actually cut off, like, with scissors. But her statement was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door slamming open suddenly.

* * *

The scene Tahno had walked in on was nothing he hadn't seen or done.

* * *

Bolin screamed at the top of his lungs, jerking away from the door, covering his chest like a girl who had been walked in on changing, "A little privacy, please!"

Rachel had jumped at the sound of door opening, and covered her breasts with her hands. Who had walked in on-

_'Oh. My. Spirits.'_

* * *

A scream ripped through the air as Mako, Tess, and Natalie had made it to the top of the steps.

"Did anyone just hear some girl scream?" Natalie paused, looking around suspiciously.

Mako dropped Natalie's hand, "That was Bolin's scream." A mixture of worry and irritation (though, let us be very honest, it was mostly irritation) resonated in his voice, "He probably got himself into trouble. Again." He started sprinting down the hall towards his brother's dorm room, Natalie and Tess at his heels.

* * *

Hair as black as night flowed down the side of the pretty man's face. Ivory skin was stretched over his svelte, gorgeous figure. Water dripped down from his skin, forming puddle on the hardwood floor.

He was sexy.

He was beautiful.

He was… naked.

Rachel's face turned red hot as she realized how undressed he was. She covered her face with embarrassment- the D was a lot more threatening when you actually see one out in the open. How could she ever make a dick joke again?

Bolin, however, stared at his roommate in horror, and looked down only to feel his heart sink. Bolin didn't know that penis's came in that size.

Tahno's steel blue eyes framed with thick eyelashes that just screamed sex appeal stared at the pair on the bed with scrutiny. He had a look of mild amusement with an underlying look of frustration, as though he could still hear the narration describing how beautiful he was. That cry-fest was over though. It was Tahno time.

"T-Tahno!? What are you doing here?!" Bolin choked out.

Rachel kept doing double takes, peaking between her fingers and cringing away repeatedly.

Tahno reached into the bathroom cabinet, pulling something small out. "Catch." Tahno commanded as he tossed the item to the horrified Bolin. Bolin caught it, and glanced down at what looked at what his roommate had thrown him.

It was a condom.

"Swiggity swirl, have fun sexing up your girl." Tahno retreated to the bathroom, grinning wryly at the hilarity of the situation.

* * *

Mako had reached Bolin's dorm before Natalie and Tess. Without hesitation, he threw open the door, "Bro! Bolin! Are you o… kay." Mako's eyes narrowed "Bolin…" he growled, his voice resembling that of a parent.

"Oh god, what did he do?" Natalie asked, finally arriving with Tess at the door to see what had happened.

And there they were, Bolin and Rachel, half naked on the bed, Bolin holding up a condom.

"Oh." Tess and Natalie said in unison.

"Not getting involved." Tess stated, taking a step back.

"Wait! No! Mako! " Bolin looked at the condom and dropped it, "This isn't what it looks like!"

Mako stomped into the room, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

She crossed her arms, glancing away only to see Haru and Jet supporting a drunk Zuko a short bit away.

"Hey Jet!" Tess waved, and Jet's face lit up with surprise.

"Hey Tess," he furrowed his brow, "What are you doing here? What's the fuss all about?"

"It's uh…" she glanced back at the mess of a room, "It's a long story. What happened to Zuko?"

Jet shifted, lifting Zuko up a bit more, "Well, Haru found him at the tea shop drunk off of his ass. His uncle asked Haru to take him back to the dorms. When Haru got on campus he passed me, and Zuko saw me, and stumbled over and said something about how I've taken his honor… then he passed out." Jet looked more and more confused as he told the story, "Now here we are. Can you let us through? Gotta put the little one to bed."

"You might not want to do that. " Natalie insisted.

"Huh, why not?" Jet and Haru came into full sight of the room at last.

Mako was screaming at Bolin, who was still on top of Rachel, waving a condom in his face.

"Oh." Jet stated, looking away.

Haru let Zuko go, who fell out of Jet's grip as well, causing Zuko to slam onto the ground "Why are they on my bed?!" Haru bellowed over Mako's barrage.

"Bolin, I thought this was your bed!" Rachel was nearly in tears. The yelling was scary, the situation was embarrassing, and she just wanted to put a shirt back on.

"No!" He shouted over Mako's reprimands, "This is Haru's bed! **That's** my bed!" He pointed to the bed across the room with a nearly identical green blanket. Rachel hoped a black hole would form and swallow her up.

Mako was still yelling, and finally grabbed Bolin by the ear, pulling him off of Rachel, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" He roared.

"I'M SORRY." Bolin wailed, bursting into tears.

"SEX BOLIN? REALLY? YOU AREN'T OLD ENOUGH TO SUPPORT A CHILD! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I LOVE HER!"

Zuko stirred on the ground after hearing the screaming finally.  
Tess glanced down, "I think Zuko's up."  
"My honor," groaned the drunk firebender.

"I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" Roared Mako, screaming into Bolin's face.

Bolin was sobbing at this point, repeating the words "I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up."

Zuko covered his mouth abruptly, "I'm going to be sick." He ran past Natalie to the bathroom door, and threw it open.

There stood Tahno, Zuko's gorgeous roommate, in all of his glory still naked.

"Not again," Zuko moaned, tripping away from the door to Bolin's bed, where he proceeded to projectile vomit.

"My bed!" wept Bolin.

"MY bed!" Haru screamed at Bolin angrily.

Jet had enough of this, and whistled loudly in an attempt to silence everyone. No one shut up. In fact, the chaos got worse. Zuko slipped on his vomit, hit his head on the wall, and passed out with a concussion.

Jet sighed, "Didn't want to do this." He reached into his pocket and whipped out his… _switchblade_. Tess nodded with approval as Jet took out his… switchblade. He took the blade, and ran it down the chalkboard hung outside of the room. The high pitch keening caused everyone to cover their ears (except for Zuko who was passed out in his own filth at this point).

"Everybody settle down!" Commanded Jet, as the screech finally died off. "Mako," Jet patted him on the shoulder, "Calm down buddy." He bent down and grabbed a shirt and bra off the ground and tossed it to Rachel wordlessly. "Okay Natalie, come take your roommate."

Natalie snickered, "Come with me cubby, we are going home."

"Tah…" Jet began to point at the unbearably gorgeous water bender, "Nooooo….. never mind."Haru, I know you are angry, but clean Zuko up and put him to bed. He needs help."

Haru begrudgingly went to help Zuko.

"Bolin put your shirt back on and stop crying."

Bolin sniffled as he slipped his shirt on, "Okay," he whimpered.

"Rachel," Jet motioned towards the door. She scurried out quickly out of site.

"Okay," Jet crossed his arms, "Now that that's settled..." he turned to face Tess and extended his hand out and grinned wildly, "It's getting pretty late, let's go back to my room." he winked.

"I don't know, it's getting pretty dark out." She said glancing at the window.

"You scared of the dark?" He wrapped his arm around Tess's shoulders, "I'll protect you."

"No, I'm not scared. I have to do my astronomy homework!" she laughed, silly Jet,"I'll see you later Jet!" Tess skipped off happily, "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Alright, so tonight, 7, at the Diner?" Tess spoke into her phone, which she had balanced in the crook of her neck.

"Yep, so can I meet you at your dorm?" Jet asked, his voice muffled through the phone.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna get ready and see if everyone else is still onboard." Tess replied, Jet's only reply was to make repetitive kissing noises. Tess laughed, hanging up with a promise to see him later.

Tess smiled to herself as she opened her laptop, '_Just a few minutes of tumblr and then I'll get ready.'_

* * *

"So, I just think, yah know, next time we decide to have, yah know, we should plan so have everyone tied up or shipped away from here." Bolin finished, cradling Rachel against him as they sat outside on a park bench.

"I agree, that was…" Rachel trailed off.

"Horrible. Embarrassing." Bolin supplied.

"Kinky in all the wrong ways." Rachel quipped, grinning as she kissed her boyfriend, "So did you and Mako make up?"

"Yeah, he wasn't really that mad." Bolin said, his tone making obvious he was going to leave it at that.

"Well, good cause tonight's dinner is going to be great." Rachel proclaimed with a smile.

* * *

"So, are you ready for this?" Natalie exclaimed, she and Mako were currently in their dorm getting ready to go out to the diner with everyone.

"I guess… I just don't understand why we're going." Mako muttered as he pulled his shirt over his head, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"To support our friends, silly." Natalie replied, "Now, which shirt should I wear?" She asked, holding up two shirts, one a flowy red one, the other a dark green one.

Mako turned to see the shirts, only to see his roommate standing with two shirts in her hands, but no shirt covering her bra clad upper half.

"I, uh, shit, I don't care, just, um, wear s-something." Mako stuttered, blushing as he struggled to tear his gaze away.

Natalie smirked, turning on the ball of her foot with a giggle as she headed back into the bathroom, "Well, you're going as my _date _aren't you?" She teased.

Mako rolled his eyes, "Yeah, riiiiight. And the real reason we're going?"

"So I can make Zuzu miserable." Natalie replied honestly.

"Ahhh, now see that's all you had to say. That's actually believable." Mako chuckled, shaking his head at Natalie's antics.

"But seriously, which shirt?" She asked again, moving to step out of the bathroom again.

"NO- stay. Heel. Wear the red one, I like red." Mako spoke quickly, hoping she wouldn't walk out again.

"Mkay, for you cubbie."

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys, I'm glad. It's about time we couples hung out. Also Natalie and Mako, thanks for coming." Rachel said, trailing off as she gave the cubbies a questioning look.

Mako just shrugged, and Natalie flashed a wicked grin.

"Ok, well, anyways. What do you... do on double, or triple, or whatever this is… um, dates." Bolin piped up once Rachel had finished speaking.

"Sooo, nice weather we've been having." Mako murmured, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I'll say, you can basically go topless." Natalie said, glancing at Rachel and Bolin before winking at Mako, who just sighed and slumped down in his seat, realizing how long this night was going to be. "Hey, Zuko here, can I take your…." Zuko trailed off as he took in all the people seated at the table. "Zuzu!" Natalie exclaimed, clapping her hands with devilish delight. "What are you doing here?" Zuko groaned, pushing his hat back up his head as it had started to slip. "We're all doing a group date." Bolin supplied happily.

Zuko glared at Jet when Bolin mentioned dates, but quickly recovered, "Natalie on a date? How much is she paying you?" He said, turning to Mako.

"Mako and I are here to provide moral support, like, like a relationship bra." Natalie said, smiling at her comparison before giving Mako another wink.

Mako tried to sink further into the booth.

Zuko sighed, "Well, anyways, can I take your orders?"

"No, but how about you take your-" Natalie started, but Mako elbowed her to silence her.

"We'll have the chocolate chip waffles, to share please." Bolin said, nodding towards Rachel as he folded their menu.

"We'll, have the blueberry stack, thanks." Jet said politely, handing his menu to Zuko with a gesture to Tess.

"We'll have the lobster omelet." Natalie said smiling; she silenced Mako's cries of 'I don't like seafood' by giving him a gentle pet across his entire face.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, but gathered up the menus and headed back to the kitchen.

"So, do you guys think it's better to be on the pill or to just use a condom?" Natalie asked conversationally.

"Natalieee." Mako groaned covering his face with his hands.

"Well, I guess you guys prefer condoms." Natalie said before Bolin or Rachel could reply, "What about you guys?" Natalie finished looking at Jet and Tess.

Jet turned to look at Tess, curious about what she would say.

"Me, lose my virginity? I never lose anything. I am a winner." Tess replied, folding her hands calmly

Natalie laughed, "Fair enough."

Jet sighed.

Tess leaned over to Natalie, who was sitting next to her, "I don't think Jet wants to have sex with me." She whispered solemnly.

Natalie frowned, nodding very seriously.

Jet was practically pulling his hair in frustration.

"So, guys I was thinking, maybe we should all take our winter break off together." Rachel suggested, "We can all go hang out somewhere."

Bolin nodded, "That sounds ballin."

Jet smirked, "We could go rent a cabin."

"In the woods?" Natalie questioned.

Tess smiled, "That sounds so sick! I mean that's one of the best movies ever!"

"Movie night will be every night!" Rachel chimed in again.

Even Mako looked open to the idea at this point, "This sounds… not horrible."

"So we're all in agreement then?"

The table nodded, "But we gotta remember to invite Korra and Asami." Bolin added after a moment.

"SPEAKING OF ASAMI!" Natalie said suddenly, "I hear she's got the hots for…. An OLDER MAN."

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Who told you this?"

"Asami." Natalie replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well then."

Rachel grinned, "She told me about him too. I'm trying to figure it out."

"He must be somewhere on campus, cuz she sees him a lot." Natalie muttered thoughtfully.

"How come Asami never told me?" Tess whined.

"You were out when she told us." Rachel soothed.

"I guess that's what I get for starting to leave the room." Tess spoke, then she looked as if she had just realized something and added, "Wait if it's an older guy that Asami's into I think I may have an idea of who he is"

"Really? how could you possibly know you just found out." Mako asked confused.

"Well I was doing some recon, you guys know how I do," Tess said looking serious yet with a fierce smile, "and I came across the training grounds on campus for the united forces".

"came across yeah sure it's clearly visible from the ceramics roo-" "shhh" Tess cut off Mako swiftly as she continued her tale. "So there I was doing my recon, and the trainees were going hardcore and whatnot when I see Asami's dad talking up this real important looking guy in an united forces uniform. He's way too old to be Asami's lover, actually I think its Tenzin's Brother Bumi," Tess trailed off before she was snapped back in by the groups looks of boredom, "anyway so they are talking what looks to be about business cause you know, Asami's dad, future industries, what have you, when the officer who was teaching the trainees walks up to them and I notice that this guy is hot stuff legit, totally Asami's level of hotness".

"what makes you think it's this guy? I mean he could be anyone" Mako said clearly thinking Tess was jumping to conclusions again.

"Hey, would you let me finish?" Tess said looking at Mako before continuing, "So then after Mr. Sato and Who I'm pretty sure is Bumi left, and then Mr. Hotman firebender dismisses the trainees and leaves. So I took it upon myself to ask around and see who this guy is cause I had the inkling that he'd be important, and of course I was right." Tess said smiling self-satisfied before continuing again, "the trainee the I asked said that Mr. Hotman Firebender is General Iroh of The United Forces and fire nation royalty."

"I still don't see what this has to do with Asam-" Mako questioned again as Tess tapped him on the nose and said, "Ahh ye of little faith, it has to do with Asami cause I saw her scurrying around near the trainee facilities right after Mr. Hotman Firebender went inside" Tess added matter-a-factly.

"If you know his name why do you insist on calling him Mr. Hotman Firebender?" Mako asked because he had run out of holes in the story to question and that bothered him immensely.

"I happen to like nicknames Mama Mako" Tess said teasingly as Natalie choked laughing as she whispered 'Mama Mako'.

{(I love u)}

"Wow,-so Asami likes an older military man" Rachel cooed, "Kinky."

"I have solved it yo, where is my slow clap?" Tess said looking at her friends expectantly.

"It is all pretty convincing evidence, good thing you were doing recon." Jet said playfully elbowing Tess. "I guess we know now that this General Iroh is the mystery guy" Natalie said as Zuko came back with everyone's food in tow, "what about Iroh? Are you guys bothering my cousin?" Zuko asked the group who stared at him in return.

"Mr. Hotman Firebender is your cousin?" Tess asked as she looked wide eyed at Zuko who looked at her awkwardly before saying "yes but he usually doesn't go by Mr. Hotman firebender."

"WAIT; if you and Mr. Hotman Firebender are cousins and Mr. Hotman Firebender is part of the royal family then YOU MUST BE PART OF THE ROYAL FAMILY" Tess Finished as she pointed wildly at Zuko. Everyone's heads turned to face Zuko questioningly; Zuko frowned loudly as the stares seemed to intensify.

"But if he's part of the Royal Family then why does work here and why have we never heard about this?" Bolin questioned.

"I was banished by my father Firelord Ozai" Zuko said in a monotone he would have looked rather intense but his paper hat was falling down his face again.

"Oh my spirits" Rachel said quietly as the group looked shocked, except for Tess who looked quite upset and upon a moment of reflection burst from her seat to embrace Zuko, she whispered something to him that no one could hear before separating so she could see his nod yes before returning to hug him again. It took a moment for him to return the hug and when he did it lasted long enough to worry Jet and give hope to Zuko, Natalie noticed how happy Zuko looked at that moment despite the situation and his previous grave attitude. When the hug broke Tess returned to her seat and Zuko turned back to the kitchen and left. It seemed the topic had been closed as Tess dug into her pancakes. Everyone exchanged a look before starting to eat as well.

* * *

The group finished their food with little conversation despite Natalie's best efforts to make everyone liven up.

"How about we not do this ever again" Rachel stated looking at her friends who nodded in return. Jet was the first to put money down on the table and motion for him and Tess to leave, Jet guided Tess by the waist outside to his car. He looked down at her with a sweet smile and a flirtatious look while pulling her even closer, "you want to hang for a little more?"

She hesitated before saying, "yeah, okay, where?"

"oh you'll see" Jet said looking off into the night with a smile.

"okay" Tess said lightly as she snuggled closer to Jet.

* * *

"Um, Bolin and I are going to go-" Rachel said struggling to come up with what they were going to go do.

"See a movie" Bolin supplied, "Yes see a movie that is what we have planned to do" Rachel quickly added as the couple moved out of the diner.

"They do know that the movie theater is closed today right?" Mako said to Natalie.

"I don't think that's going to matter Mako." She said elbowing him suggestively, Mako looked as though he made the connection and was sour to understand what it meant.

"Don't let it bother you Mako me Boy me Bob, everybody does it" Natalie said looking very sure of herself. Mako sighed and looked ready to never ever get over it as he watched Natalie get up and move toward the kitchen.

"I don't think you're allowed back there Natalie" Mako warned.

"Now, stay. Sit, good boooy. Wait for Nally, ok?" Natalie cooed to Mako in her talking-to-small-adorable-but-dumb-animals-voice, one hand on the door.

Mako frowned, but sat down in a booth by the front door.

She smiled and then disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

"I kept your silly little secret for months, and you just admit to it like that?" Natalie huffed, sitting off to the side as Zuko cleaned up the kitchen- he was the last worker there today.

"Tess had already figured it out." Zuko replied defensively, scrubbing the plate he was holding harder in annoyance.

"Figured it out? You practically _told her _Zuzu." Natalie snapped, hopping of the counter she had been sitting on.

"It.. just… slipped." Zuko said nervously, the plate he had been cleaning suddenly becoming very interesting.

Natalie narrowed her eyes, drawing closer to Zuko, who tried his best to face away from her and avoid eye contact.

"You _like like _her don't you." Natalie declared abruptly breaking the silence.

"I- what- no I don't, I...er. Think she's pretty uh… amazing is all." Zuko said, accidently dropping the poor plate into the water (The plate is the victim here, that's what I'm getting at.)

Zuko pulled his shoulders, as if physically preparing himself for Natalie's taunting.

However he heard nothing but silence, looking over to her in confusion he muttered a hesitant, "Natalie?"

She was looking at him with a mix of sympathy and something he couldn't quite discern, "My poor Prince Zuko…"

"Wait what…?"

"Nothing, forget it. Just remember I'm your pal mkay?" She said, turning to leave.

"I have never been more confused than I am right now what is going on, are you sick?" Zuko teased, trying to lighten the mood which had suddenly grown quite solemn.

"I'm just saying I'm always there if you need anything, you can trust me yah know…. And leave the light-hearted jokes to me Zuzu, you're not funny."

"Haha."

"Or cool." She finished with a smile before exiting the kitchen.

Zuko frowned, wondering why Natalie of all people had decided to act so serious about this.

* * *

Tess sat next to Jet in a comfortable silence as he drove them through town.

"Bolin and Rachel are going to have sex tonight. I can just feel it." Tess exclaimed confidently, "I'm like, like, a mind-reader when it comes to things of-" she lowered her voice "- a sexual nature."

Jet forced a smile onto his face, "Mind-reader huh? That's cool."

"Yeah. I mean, I know we're going to your place right now." She replied coolly.

Jet smiled, "Yeah, you ok with that."

Tess smiled mischievously, "Yeah, I actually have been wanting to go back to your place for a long time now."

Jet broke into a full out grin, "Oh have you now?" he all but purred.

"Yeah. And if you let me sleep-over I might even" She moved a bit closer, looking up at him through think eyelashes, "let you" She placed a finger on his bottom lip gently, leaning closer still before whispering, "_let you win at Mario Kart._"

Jet slammed on the brake abruptly, his smile flipping to form a deep frown, "Wha.."

Tess frowned, sitting back again, "You okay there? You hit something?"

"Yeah another wall…" Jet muttered under his breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, just thought I saw a rabbit-squirrel."

* * *

Bolin and Rachel walked back to Bolin's dorm in a charged silence. Zuko was working till 4, and Haru was away for a few days. Even Tahno had left- saying something about a nude modeling Job in Cancun. The room was empty as expected when Bolin flung the door open, stepping back to let Rachel in first. She walked in, looking around cautiously as Bolin closed the door gently behind them, so as not to make much noise.

Which was a waste of time because the second he turned around Rachel pinned him against the door, attacking his lips with hers as she pressed her body flush against his.

Bolin groaned quietly into the kiss, feeling Rachel starting to unbutton his shirt. The kiss deepened as Rachel opened her mouth, allowing Bolin into her mouth.

Rachel finished undoing the last button, and Bolin reached around her as he pulled down the zipper of her dress, which she let slide to the floor as Bolin shrugged off his jacket.

Bolin broke the kiss, his eyes roaming across Rachel's body, drinking in the sight. Rachel grinned, blushing slightly in response, grabbing one of Bolin's rough hands and placing it atop her bra, applying gentle pressure urging him to go further.

Bolin's eyes narrowed, a hungry look dancing across his features, which were only illuminated by the moonlight pouring through the windows.

Bolin grabbed Rachel roughly, arms under her butt, as he carried her over the bed, his bed this time, and set her down on it.

Rachel pulled Bolin towards her, kissing passionately as she pulled him on the bed with her, he was holding himself up above her. Pulling back from the kiss, Bolin started pressing kisses down her neck, down into her cleavage, down her stomach, and all the way to her inner thighs, Rachel emitting breathy moans the whole way down.

Rachel frowned, realizing Bolin still had too much clothes on, "Pants, off, now, no clothes." Rachel ground out, reaching around to undo her own bra before removing her underwear as well.

Bolin chuckled but followed orders obediently, shedding all his remaining clothes.

Rachel looked back at him, taking in the sight. Bolin's cheeks were a bit flushed, his muscles seemed to almost quiver with anticipation, and his cock was red and aching and ready, and after seeing Tahno's, this was a rather welcome sight in comparison.

Bolin blushed at his own eagerness, but Rachel just smiled, moving back on the bed to make room, Bolin following so that the space between them didn't widen.

Bolin held himself above Rachel again, leaning down this time to his her bare breasts, his hand gently squeezing the one he wasn't worshipping with his mouth.

Rachel moaned loudly, arching her back slightly, _'Finally'. _She thought as she lay back and enjoyed the attention, everywhere Bolin's touch went it felt like fire followed, her whole body was heating up.

Bolin continued his current ministrations as Rachel moaned again, dragging her nails down his back, hard enough to hurt a little, but not nearly enough to draw blood.

Bolin hummed against her breast, his free hand drifting lower on her body until it was between her legs.

Rachel's breath came hissing out from between her teeth as she realized where his hand was headed, pushing her hips down in an attempt to get his fingers to touch her.

Bolin smiled, sitting up and granting her request, pushing two fingers inside her gently, waiting for her reaction before doing anything else.

Rachel moaned, louder than before, closing her eyes and flexing her muscles, adjusting to the unfamiliar but not unpleasant feeling. Breathing in and out her nose for a few moments before bucking her hips ever so slightly.

Bolin took this as his 'go ahead' and slowly started to move his fingers in and out, increasing speed each time. Within moments he had Rachel panting and moaning and writhing under him, Bolin moaned just watching her, using his free hand to put his condom on.

Rachel whimpered when Bolin abruptly removed his fingers, opening her eyes with a frown, she was greeted with the sight of Bolin settling between her legs, the tip of his cock throbbing against her entrance.

Bolin looked at Rachel, meeting her eyes, "Are you sur-."

"Bolin if you don't fucking go right now I swear to the Moon, I'll c-oooooooh." Rachel cut herself off with a moan as Bolin thrust in abruptly, holding still once he was halfway in.

Rachel groaned, breathing in her nose and out her mouth as she adjusted to his size.

Once Rachel was ready she twisted her hips slightly, and Bolin was glad to finally get the okay to move, because he felt about ready to lose it. This felt like nothing else in the world. Bolin had never experienced anything this _good _in his life before, and his heart felt thick and heavy with love for Rachel, it was almost overwhelming.

Bolin slowly pushed all the way in, and then slowly still almost all the way out, watching Rachel's face for any sign of discomfort. Seeing none, he snapped his hips forward, burying himself completely in her.

"Ah-ah, B-Bolin." Rachel moaned out, pleasure shooting through her body as he set a steady pace, groaning her name between thrusts.

Rachel's toes curled as she felt heat pooling between in hips, "Bo, I-I," She started

"I'm, ah, not gonna last much longer either." Bolin managed to choke out, his stomach felt like a coiled spring.

A few hard sharp thrusts, and Rachel and Bolin both went over the edge together, Rachel all but seeing stars and Bolin moaning as he doubled over, burying his face into her neck and panting, clinging to her like if he let her go she would be lost forever.

They lay there like that in silence for a while, before Bolin finally lifted his head, "Rachel, I, I love you." He whispered, Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms around his head, pulling his face gently into her collarbone as she buried her face in his hair, "And I love you, Bo." She murmured into his hair softly.

* * *

"You done torturing Zuko for the day?" Mako questioned teasingly as Natalie emerged from the kitchen.

"For the century…" She muttered before raising her voice loud enough for Zuko to hear too, "I'M A ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS NOW I GUESS."

Mako rolled his eyes as he stood, holding the door open for her to go first.

Natalie sauntered out, Mako following close behind.

"So, what now?" Mako asked curiously looking down at her.

"Hmmmm, well since I guess you don't want to go see a movie" Mako blushed, scratching the back of his neck, "I think you owe me a ride on your motorcycle. 'Bout time you pay up cubbie." She said, looking over her shoulder with a grin.

"I guess we can do that." Mako said after a few moments of contemplation.

"Yaaaay! Adventure time!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Act II**

(about a month later, in the middle of October)

**Chapter 9**

"Natalie you have to tell me what you and Tess are wearing to the Costume party she would only say that you guys are matching" Jet urged he had been trying to find out if he was finally going to see Tess in something a little more risqué than her usual attire which leaves absolutely everything to the imagination.

"I don't know Jet it's kinda a surprise Tess is really excited about our partner costuming" Natalie said to Jet trying to get him to beg for the information.

"Please Natalie give me something come on" Jet begged further.

"Well, all right I can tell you that I'm going as a super sexy nurse and Tess and I match" Natalie made sure to word her sentence precisely. Jet had only heard super sexy nurse and the fact that Tess matched that and that was all he needed to be happy knowing that finally Tess was portraying herself as sexy and that is a step in the right direction.

"Thanks Natalie" Jet said thinking about happy things.

"Sure thing" Natalie said laughing to herself.

* * *

"This is gonna be soo sick you guys" Asami said excited.

"I'm so ready" Korra added, "aren't you excited Rachel?" Rachel was oddly quiet that day in class and she wasn't as uppity as she had been a day ago about the upcoming costume party. Rachel looked up from the dazed out staring contest she had going with the ground, "Yah it's…uh… gonna be great" she spoke with false excitement and Asami and Korra looked at each other with question.

"Is something up Rachel?" Asami asked nicely.

"Oh.. no… it's nothing" Rachel said as she looked away again, "I..uh have to get going, see you guys.. uh later"

* * *

"Come on bro you can't just not wear a costume, Natalie will not be happy." Bolin urged as Mako sat relaxing on his bed.

"Natalie not the boss of me" Mako said trying to make the statement sound true.

"You and I both know that's not true, so what are you going to wear?" Bolin said looking at his brother again.

"Ugh, I don't know Bolin, I'll figure something out" Mako said accepting his costumed fate, "What are you wearing?"

"I'm going as Frankenstein's Monster" Bolin said as he mimicked Frankenstein's famous walk.

"oh well what's Rachel going as?" Mako asked curiously.

"Uh.. a… something with wings I think" Bolin strained to think of what Rachel had told him a few days ago.

"A bird?" Mako supplied.

"No not a bird" Bolin said looking very serious as he thought hard.

"A butterfly?" Mako provided.

"No, not a butterfly" Bolin said, "you know with the-" he motioned a flick of his wrist.

"She has a fishing rod, I have no idea" Mako said shaking his head.

"Oh, I guess we'll find out eventually" Bolin said giving up just as a knock came at the door before opening slowly.

"Bolin" a soft voice said followed by the orange hair of Rachel, she looked in and upon seeing Bolin she said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh yeah sure thing Ratche, see ya later bro" Bolin said as he moved out the door to talk to Rachel.

* * *

"You'd think that for a fire nation island it wouldn't be so cold but you'd be wrong" Tess said to Ty Lee as they both made their way to the bleachers. There was a football game today and Tess had promised Jet she'd be there to support him, even if it was chilly. She had recently made the pleasant discovery that Ty Lee was pretty nice despite her choice in Azula as a friend. So she decided to sit and watch with her.

"Wait so why aren't you cheering today?" Tess asked Ty Lee.

"Oh well we were supposed to cheer but Azula said that we and I quote 'didn't know a pom pom from a tumbleweed and that if we were going to keep sucking we couldn't cheer at all' so here I am not cheering" Ty Lee said gesturing around her.

"Oh, well why are you here at all do you just like football or something?" Tess asked curiously.

"No actually I'm here to support Haru, we started dating you know" Ty Lee spoke dreamily.

"Ohhh, good for you guys I'm surprised I hadn't heard about it" Tess said genuinely surprised that her recent recon had not yielded her this information.

Tess looked around at the field and the approaching crowd of the other school they were facing she leaned over to Ty Lee to ask, "Hey what school are we facing anyway?"

"Ba Sing Se, I think" Ty Lee said nonchalant.

"No way really, I used to go there and I bet- yeah they are here I'm sure" Tess said getting up, "I have to go say hi to some people I'll be back okay?"

"Yeah okay" Ty Lee said nicely.

* * *

"I don't know Asami that doesn't seem very you" Korra told her friend as she held an oddly formed chicken costume up to herself.

"Isn't that they point of Halloween though to not be oneself" Asami said with a chuckle before hanging the chicken costume back up.

"I'm sure we can find you something better" Korra said "though this whole 'shopping' thing isn't really my game."

"Ah but it's mine, we will have the best costumes around you wait and see" Asami spoke with confidence.

"whatever you say Asami" Korra said looking around, and there out of the corner of her eye for a split second Korra was sure she had seen something- no someone, but it had disappeared.

"Did you see that Asami?"

"See what?" Asami responded moving her head around, "did you see a good costume?"

"No but I think I saw-" Korra wasn't quite sure what she had thought she saw, "it was probably nothing never mind". Korra moved through the stores rakes farther back in the store.

"Okay" Asami said upbeat as she followed Korra back eventually stealing the lead. Korra looked back once more before continuing to check the racks.

* * *

"What's up my lady" Bolin said with a large smile until he looked at his stoic girlfriend, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I mean um this isn't working, I mean between us, I don't think we should do this anymore." Rachel struggled.

"You want to break up" Bolin asked looking confused and more than a little bit misty eyed, "why, I thought that things were good?"

"um…I…have to… I have to go" Rachel barely got out she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't want to break up…" Bolin trailed off as Rachel walked away.

* * *

The game was going to start soon and Jet was so ready to lead his team to victory. _Better go find Tess before we start_, he looked around at where she said she'd be on the home team side but he didn't see her anywhere, he only saw Ty Lee and the smiling Haru chatting dreamily, "Hey guys have you seen Tess around?" Jet asked the couple.

"yeah she went over to the visiting team side to say hi to someone I think" Ty Lee answered before looking back at Haru again. _That's odd who would she know on the visiting team? _Jet thought as she jogged lightly to the other side of the field. Soon he glimpsed his girlfriend talking animatedly to two of the other team's players.

"Hey" Jet said moving next to Tess and putting his arm around her.

"Hi'ya Jet" Tess said smiling up at him, "oh yeah Jet this is Sokka and Toph they're two friends of mine from Ba Sing Se, and Toph and Sokka this is My boyfriend Jet"

"Boyfriend wow never saw that coming with you Tess" Toph joked.

"Yeah well that's what I would have said about you before you and Sokka got together" Tess told Toph. Toph punched Tess in the arm playfully as she chuckled.

"I'm so glad they finally let you join the team Toph it's about time" Tess said to Toph before looking to Jet to elaborate, "Toph is a force to be reckon with she's an amazing earth bender and athlete but the school was worried she'd get hurt cause she's blind but-" "but what they should be worried about is Toph hurting people because my girl has skill" Sokka said cutting Tess off.

"Sounds like someone else I know" Jet said playfully to Tess, "wow I knew that Tess could see using her earthbending but I assume you bring that to a whole new level" Jet said to Toph.

"You got that right buster, who you think taught her?" Toph said motioning to Tess.

"That's right Toph taught me a lot, she invented metal bending you know" Tess said looking up at Jet.

"Wow looks like I'm up against quite an opponent" Jet said chuckling.

"Oh yeah you better watch out cause we're coming for yeah" Sokka said motioning his best fighting moves, before Toph hit him hard in the gut which brought his movements to a stop. Tess laughed, "Oh spirits I missed you guys so much." She said moving to hug both Sokka and Toph, "I'll have to tell Mako I saw you guys, he'll be soo happ-well, he'll be that thing where he isn't completely grumpy"

"That's all we can really hope for from Mako I guess" Sokka said as Toph chuckled.

"Well I guess it probably time we get over to the other side of the field for the game to start, good luck you guys, talk to you guys after the game" Tess said as she and Jet moved away from her friends.

"Did you really just tell them good luck?" Jet said with a smile, "what about me?" he said gesturing to himself in uniform.

"Right" she said moving up on her tiptoes to kiss Jet who was happy to finally be getting a little attention from his girlfriend, "I hope Toph doesn't crush you to a complete pulp" she moved away quickly with a smile.

_I don't know what I expected_ Jet thought.

* * *

"Okay, I think I finally found the Perfect costume Korra, I know this for sure" Asami said confidently from behind the dressing room door.

"Alright already come out and show me" Korra said faking excitement because this was the seventh 'Perfect costume for sure' that day.

"Alright what do you THINK?" Asami said she ripped open the curtains revealing her Wonder Woman costume.

"You know what Asami I think this is actually pretty awesome" Korra said she was completely surprised that Asami had actually chosen something reasonable this time.

"I think you should get it Asami" Korra said getting up ready to leave, but Asami stopped her "Wow not so fast, what about you gurly?"

"Oh I already have mine don't you worry"

* * *

"I don't understand… why did she just dump me?" Bolin sighed dejectedly, having already cried for several long hours. He was now walking down the beach looking like a lost kicked puppy.

"She seemed so happy with me, I just, I *sniff* don't understand what I did wrong." Bolin whimpered, his eyes filling with tears again.

* * *

"So you broke up with Bolin." Natalie stated, pausing and checking for Rachel's teary-eyed nod, "On the day of the super-awesome-sexy-Halloween-dance, because you guys had sex like 4 times, and you think, now, that, due to the sexual encounters, you are in fact, carrying a little Bolin." She finished.

"Y-yeah, I-I just didn't want him to feel responsible for anything." Rachel sniffed, blowing her nose loudly.

Natalie smiled, "Well, what's one missed period though? Maybe you're just late!"

"I. Am. Never. Late. Never." Rachel whined, flopping back onto Natalie's bed in despair.

"Well, how about you take a night to relax, and then tomorrow you go try some baby sticks?"

Rachel frowned at Natalie's interesting take on the English language before agreeing with a slight nod.

"I guess that sounds good. But will you go with me?" Rachel requested shyly.

"Sure thing! The guys at the drugstore love me!"

* * *

The crew had agreed to meet one hour before the party so they could all walk over together. They were meeting in Korra and the girls' room, and only Korra was currently in there, Asami having left to 'go hang around some friends' for some of the night. Everyone knew she was meeting Iroh.

Korra sighed, Rachel too had decided to ditch them, instead heading to a late night movie.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hellooo, come in its open." Korra called from her seat, adjusting the hat to her Peter Pan costume.

Bolin Frankenstein walked in, keeping in character, complete with evil groans and growls, followed slowly by Zuko, who was dressed as the phantom of the opera. The only problem was that the mask was on the opposite side of his face than his scar.

Korra laughed, "Didn't plan that one out didja little buddy?"

Zuko scowled, giving Korra the finger. "Grow up Korra."

Korra laughed, "Never!" She exclaimed as she hopped up to tackle Bolin, whom went crashing to the floor, now he's lyin on the cold hard ground.

Zuko huffed slightly, settling down on one of the beds as Bolin and Korra pulled themselves up.

There was another knock on the door, which was opened immediately after as Jet let himself in. He was dressed as a pirate, complete with a hat and a parrot on his shoulder, however he had opted to leave the top five buttons open.

Korra snorted, "Is your costume a metaphor about your hunt for the booty?"

Jet smirked, "My costume is going to get me the booty."

Bolin wilted slightly at the mention of booty. _'I miss Rachel's booty. And her smile. And her laugh. And her hair. And her smell. And her fingers. And her breasts. And her humor. And her-'_

Just then Mako let himself in, "Hey guys." He was dressed as Prince Charming, on a dare from Korra herself.

"Well well well, how… charming." Korra said laughing; the guys however rolled their eyes at her terrible joke.

The group sat chatting comfortably as they waited for Natalie and Tess to arrive.

Finally, there was another, rather assertive knock on the door before it was flung open to reveal Natalie, whom was 'dressed' as a nurse.

Jet, remembering that Natalie and Tess were matching took in every detail.

She was in a short dress, so short and wavy in fact it didn't cover her entire ass, which she had remedied with a pair of bright red booty shorts, or maybe it was underwear, it didn't really look like it could qualify as pants. Seeing as it didn't really cover too much more than the rest of the outfit.

The top had 3 buttons undone, showing more cleavage than usual, which considering some of Natalie's outfits, we're talking a lot. She had bright red high-heeled shoes on, and her legs were covered up to right above her knee with very innocent looking stockings. The entire, er, outfit was topped off with a mock nurse's hat.

Mako shifted with, what appeared to be, slight discomfort.

Jet looked behind her as she sauntered in slowly.

And a few steps behind her was Tess.

Jet grinned, stepping forwards only to take two steps back when he saw what _she _was wearing. She had on a huge, over-sized white lab coat, she even had to roll up the sleeves to be able to use her hands. Under that she had on mint-green scrubs, which were also much too big for her. She had a huge stethoscope hanging around her neck, and not just because it was big like the rest of the outfit, it was comically huge.

"What. What. What. Wha- Natalie, I thought you said you and Tess were gonna match!" Jet cried in frustration.

Natalie opened her mouth to reply- but Tess pushed her out of the way to jump right in front of Jet, "WE'RE BOTH MEDICAL PROFFESIONALS!" She yelled, smiling from ear to ear in excitement.

"Ehh, I uh, see that. How. Mmmmm, cute." Jet said slowly, slumping over with a sigh.

Tess hopped over to Korra eager to discuss how she found all the components of her outfit.

Natalie gave Jet a sly smirk, walking over to him and reaching into his front pocket, she pulled out a condom, "I don't think you're going to be needing this, bud." She winked as she walked over towards Mako, who swallowed nervously when she put the condom in his front pocket.

Korra looked around, "Alright, now that we're all here, let us gooooo!" She hollered, leading the way out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The party was only a little off campus so everyone decided to walk over except Mako and Natalie who took Mako's motor cycle, Korra lead the way chatting animatedly with Bolin, Jet and Tess were behind them, and Zuko took up the rear scowling. When they arrived at the large house the party was already in full swing, just as they entered Korra swung around, "Asami said she'd be around so look out for her and stuff you guys, this looks awesome see you guys in there" she said escaping inside, everyone followed in. they took in the decorated house around them it was really quite awesome decked out in carved pumpkins, spider webs, ghosts, zombies, fog, and a shit ton of food and alcohol. Music was blaring and people were everywhere in every costume you could think of no one was half-assing it.

"I wonder where the dance floor is" Natalie said eyeing her surroundings as she plucked a beer off of a small table drinking it quickly.

"Everywhere" Tess observed gesturing around them at the pulsating people.

"Just the way I like it" Natalie said smiling even wider and she pulled Mako forward with her and disappearing.

* * *

"Probably won't be seeing them for a while" Jet said to Tess as he took her hand to lead her deeper into the party as well, leaving Bolin, Korra, and Zuko to stand awkwardly until Korra walked off to 'find Asami' and Bolin went straight to the food. Zuko stood looking around wondering why he'd bothered coming anyway when none other than his sister Azula walked up dressed as; no surprise here, a devil. She was followed by Zuko's ex-girlfriend the habitually bored stick in the mud Mai who didn't even bother to dress up.

"Oh Hell-O Brother, how interesting catching you here I thought you'd be too busy at your twenty or so jobs, having to work your way through college and life since you were banished, poor Zuzu" Azula said way too happily.

"Where's Ty Lee isn't she usually here to pretend to like you" Zuko said looking around. Azula scowled and said, "she's here just off making out with her new boyfriend I'm sure but oh Zuko where are your friends oh wait you don't have any"

"Whatever Azula, suck a dick" Zuko said before storming off.

* * *

"Hey has anyone seen a girl dressed as Wonder Woman?" Korra said loudly but no one seemed to hear her, "HEY THIS IS THE AVATAR SPEAKING! NOW HAS ANYONE SEEN WONDER WOMAN?" She yelled.

"YEAH over there" someone yelled.

"thank you" Korra said nicely as she moved through the crowd swiftly coming to a Wonder Woman who upon closer inspection was actually a wonder man. _Great _Korra thought as she turned around hitting something; actually someone who as like a brick wall, "oh sorry" Korra apologized as she tried to move around the giant guy but he seemed infinite and she wasn't getting away.

"Hey what's the idea here Guy?" Korra said looking up to see a mask with a large X on it.

"You're coming with me" the guy grumbled.

"I don't fucking think so" Korra said readying herself for a fight.

"Oh yeah but I do" a voice said behind her and them everything went black.

* * *

Natalie and Mako were center in a large crowd with drinks in hand, everyone around them dancing. Natalie moved close to Mako and slurred, "Juice like oils times"

"What?" Mako said, Natalie tried again this time clearer, "Just like old times".

"yeah" Mako agreed as they moved to the music with the drunk crowd. Mako looked at Natalie as she let the music take her, there was no lying to himself she looked hot but not just hot she was Sexy in her barely even there nurse costume. It was too much for him to handle so he grabbed her waist and then her hips and brought her close, taking control. Natalie didn't mind at all as she deepened their closeness with her dancing moving their bodies in sync. Natalie moved her arms onto Mako's shoulders and after a moment moved her hands into his hair drawing his head closer to hers, eyes locking devilishly she dared him to go farther.

* * *

Bolin was gorging himself on ghost shaped cookies when he came across some very delicately made fairy candies. _No not fairies Rachel was gonna be a fairy, what has happened what have I done I must have screwed up I always screw up_. Bolin was on the brink of tears and his green Frankenstein makeup was burning his eyes. _What do I do I have to fix this, I have to get her back, she's the love of my life. _The tears were flowing and he couldn't stop them Bolin looked around and spotted full cups of beer he grabbed two and downed them and then a third. _This will help with nerves so I can face her_ Bolin thought as he wiped away his tears. _I gotta get her back I have to, gotta find her tonight gotta get to her now. _Bolin looked for the exit and talked or rather stumbled out in to the street to get back to campus and win back Rachel.

* * *

Korra came to and everything was dim and fuzzy the party went on around and below the room she was in. Korra looked around she was surrounded by large men in the same x masks from earlier.

"What do you fucks want?" Korra said snarling.

"That's easy, we want to end you" A voice said as a man pushed forward to face her.

"Good fucking luck ass-wipe I don't think you know who you're dealing with" korra said as she worked on burning her bindings slowly.

"Oh we know exactly what we're dealing with avatar, we're dealing with a nuisance, and we are going to crush you like the nothing you are." The man said confidently.

"Yeah sure" Korra said as she broke through her ropes and shot a powerful flame around the room while lunging at the man who had been talking. He was too quick though and she was quickly subdued by his swift earth bending which left her pinned to the ground.

"Try that again and your death will be not be a quick and painless one" He said menacingly.

* * *

"What do you even do at a party?" Tess said to Jet who was leaning against a wall eyeing her curiously.

Jet choked on his laughter and said, "Is that a joke haven't you ever been to a party before?"

Tess looked around and shrugged "no, I really haven't if you haven't noticed already I'm not exactly the super drunk intense social partier type, I kinda stay at home and watch tv shows in my pjs in the dark, this is all very new to me"

"Well my dear" Jet said coolly as he moved of the wall and turn Tess to face the party, "I will be your guide". He swiped to cups of a foul smelling liquid and handed one to Tess before drinking his own, "drink up it's gonna be a wild night"

* * *

Bolin had finally made it back to campus having worked out a perfect speech to give to Rachel about their love on the way there. He walked into their dorms hall and moved staggered until he made it to Rachel's door, he knocked wildly until Rachel pulled the door open.

"yeah? Oh" Rachel said as she took in the messy sobbing drunken Bolin, it made her heart hurt.

"Racheeul" Bolin said, "I have some thingnggs to sa-*hiccup*-ay to you."

"I don't know Bolin you don't seem to be doing too well why don't we talk when you're more-uh-sober" Rachel suggested.

"No" Bolin said "we need to talk right now while I can"

"Okay then why don't you come in out of the hall" Rachel said stepping aside to let Bolin in. She closed the door walk in the room more. Bolin turned to face her and looked at her smiled and spoke the best he could, "I love you Rachel and I'm*hiccup* not gonna let you go, I wanna be with you forever and ever"

"Bolin I-" "No wait Rachel let me finish, I can't imagine life without you and me together and I know you broke up with me and I should respect that but I can't be without you, I want to get married eventually and start a family you and me and tiny you and mes forever."

Rachel looked on the verge of tears as Bolin spoke, "Really?" she asked.

"Yah no matter what" Bolin assured, he grabbed her and kissed her she kissed him back and then separated and looked up at him.

"Okay well then Bolin, I'm pregnant"

* * *

Everything felt so right in that moment Natalie was against him and he knew how he felt and what he wanted; Natalie. Their eyes locked they both knew what they want, and Natalie dared him to take it. Finally he couldn't take anymore buildup and he kissed her dangerously deep, she kissed back. Both still moving with the music, they grinded into each other quickly and intensely. Mako's hands explored Natalie everywhere that had been tempting him for months. She moaned into his kiss and bit his bottom lip lightly before separating and moving her mouth to Mako's ear, she breathed out the word "Now". Mako wasted no time pretty much carrying Natalie outside to his Motorcycle. Natalie got on behind Mako and wrapped herself around him as he revved the engine causing a sharp vibration. A moment passed and they were off.

* * *

_I should probably just leave, it's not like I'm doing anything here but wanderin-_Zuko's thought was cut short because he had just bumped into someone. He looked up to apologize and say Asami dressed as Wonder Woman standing next to his cousin Iroh dressed as Iron Man.

"Oh hey Asami" Zuko said nodding to Iroh, "Iroh".

"Hey Zuko" Asami said nicely, "have you seen Korra around? I told her I'd catch up with her here"

"uh—well actually I haven't seen her since we arrived and that really odd cause I've been all around the party" Zuko said furrowing his brow in thought.

"That is weird I think we better look for her, I know she's a force, but she might be in some kind of trouble" Asami said looking concerned.

"I agree" Iroh and Zuko said at once.

"Let's look around and see if anything leads us to her" Iroh said as he gestured for Asami and Zuko to follow him.

* * *

Somehow Jet had gotten Tess and himself into a high stakes strip poker game were both money and clothes were on the table. Jet had started off rather impressed with himself because Tess had actually agreed to this game when he thought she had no idea how to play. He of course was dead wrong Tess was unbelievably good and had not shed a tiny bit of clothing in fact she was winning money left and right as well, practically everyone at the table was down to their underwear or less and practically all the player's money was gone. Jet sat open mouthed staring at Tess smiling widely fully clothed and surrounded by winnings as he sat practically bare ass naked. Tess giggled and blushed every time she looked in Jet's direction this forced her to look away. She did notice though that the audience was primarily female and they couldn't keep their eyes off of Jet, every time she noticed she this she would drink and concentrate on the game, and surprisingly even after about six cups of whatever she was drinking her game had not gotten any worse in fact some would be able to argue that it had gotten better. Eventually Jet decided it was probably time they left the game, this decision was because of many factors; one Tess had probably drank an unhealthy amount of beverage, two he was one step away from being completely naked, and three everyone at the table was out of a money and patience for Tess's skill. So Jet collected his costume, Tess's monetary winnings and got them out of the poker room and ready for the walk back to campus.

"That was super fun" Tess said happily.

"Yeah it was" Jet said smiling at Tess once again.

* * *

"Or at least I think I might be" Rachel said finishing her thought. Bolin breathed a little more relieved when she said that she didn't know for sure.

"So you don't know?" Bolin asked.

"yeah I haven't taken a test yet but I'm pretty late and I never am and I feel kinda queasy" Rachel rambled as Bolin moved close to her.

"No matter what happens I'm here for you always Rachel, I love you." Bolin said looking deep into her eyes.

"Really, I love you too Bolin" Rachel said and she hugged Bolin.

"So this is why you broke up with me?" Bolin asked.

"yeah, I didn't want to burden you with a child and…" Rachel trailed off.

"you and any child we could ever have would never ever be a burden, not ever and I don't want to hear anything like that ever again you understand me?" Bolin said seriously.

Rachel nodded and fell into Bolin's arms again.

Bolin lifted Rachel's chin with his hand so he could look at her and he said sweetly, "You and Me Rachel Forever." Rachel nodded again and Bolin kissed her.

* * *

"You Avatar might think you're something but you are nothing and I'm about to prove that forever" the masked leader said to Korra as she struggled with her most recent bindings.

"You will never succeed in me, I'll only be reborn into the next on the cycle, you have nothing." Korra spat.

"You really don't think I know about how to end the cycle?" He said as he moved threateningly close to Korra, "we just have to kill you in the avatar state and you're gone forever."

"I won't go into the avatar state you slime." Korra said confidently though inside she was faltering.

"oh don't you worry we can make you go into the avatar state all it takes is a little bit of torture, and perhaps killing some of your little friends in front of you, whatever it takes" he said venomously.

There was a crash the room's door exploded off its hinges hitting one of the masked men against the rooms opposite wall.

"KORRA" Asami and Zuko yelled together.

"Here" Korra said struggling to break free once more. Fire erupted the room as well as water and earth bending. There was only yelling and bodies hitting the floor. Quickly Korra was free and in the arms of general Iroh who was out of the room with her quickly followed by the running Asami and Zuko. Before Korra knew it they were out of the house and back to the campus.

"They wanted to kill me and end the Avatar cycle." Korra said, "you guys saved me thank you"

"of course we saved you Korra" Asami said Hugging Korra.

"Don't worry about all of that now we'll figure it all out later, right now all that is important is that you're safe." Iroh said.

"Okay" Korra excepted as she made her way to her dorm, "but we're going to stop them right"

"Of course Avatar Korra."

* * *

The dorm's door slammed closed and Natalie and Mako's bodies were connected again. They kissed feverishly Natalie's hands in Mako's hair messying it as Mako held Natalie's hips against his. They separated breathing heavy kicking of their shoes before colliding again. Natalie's hands reached down Mako's lower back grabbing his shirt roughly and pulling it off him was she felt his back muscles.

Mako moved his hand to cup Natalie's face then moved his hand down her neck and to her miraculous cleavage he brushed his hand over her feeling her body shudder against him, Mako looked at the small amount of fabric that made up her tantalizing costume and ripped it off her leaving her breasts finally in full view.

She was now only dressed in her red booty shorts and stockings. As Natalie kissed Mako's neck Mako felt her breasts kneading her in his hands as his thumbs moved in circles on her nipples feeling her every reaction, he moved one hand down her back Natalie ached where he touched her, his hand traveled to her ass he touched her through her shorts and then moved underneath squeezing her, then he removed his hand back over the shorts his other hand joined traveling down her back, Mako moved his hands separating her thighs and lifting her against him. He held her as she moved her slowly back and forth against him.

Their lips met again Mako moaned as she bit his lip lightly; they explored each other's mouths, as Natalie clung to Mako her hands tickling the back of his neck.

Mako lowered her to the bed and began to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone then between her breasts as his kisses moved down her body his hands trailed down her arms lightly touching her but leaving sensation in his wake.

His mouth went lower and lower finally meeting the edge of her shorts, he removed them quickly and put his hands in hers as his mouth continued to move lower and lower. She gripped his hands tighter as his tongue moved and flicked her sending rolls or sensation throughout her body she her back arched as Mako continued moving his tongue teasing her.

Natalie moaned and her breathing staggered.

"Mako" she said barely made out as her body churned with anticipation. Natalie polled at his hands to move him back up to her, his body moved against hers with fire and her hands found his belt, she quickly undid it and unbuttoned his pants, Mako kissed her breasts again before moving to remove his pants himself sliding off his boxers himself.

He retrieved a condom from his nightstand and put it on as he separated Natalie's legs again Natalie moaned and arched her back with this motion. Mako moved between her grabbing her hands again he moved her arms up as she moved his chest against hers, He entered her slowly much too tantalizingly slow sending more ache throughout her, Natalie locked eyes with Mako begging him to do more she moved her hips trying to increase the intensity of his movement. He finally began to move more intensely moving in and out as his body collided with hers with every movement in passion moved throughout Natalie's body she quivered as he moved her into ecstasy. Both their knuckles whitened as they gripped each other tighter, Natalie's toes curled as she took an intake of breath, Mako moaned into her ear as he neared his highest point, "Natalie" he breathed as he went deeper again. With that final push Natalie bit her lip, gripped Mako's hands even tighter and reached her climax.

Mako moved out of her and collapsed beside her, both struggling to catch their breaths. They laid there for a moment before Mako reached around Natalie to hold her against them as they breathed together, he felt her heart beating quickly just as his was. Her head rested in the nap of his neck as she cuddled against him. He held her as she both drifted off into sleep, a light smile on Mako's face as he looked at her.

* * *

Jet walked with his arm around Tess's waist, he couldn't help but smile because of her, despite his frustration. She turned to look at him and smiled slyly, "Jet" she said moving her finger to tell him to come down to her level, he complied with a slight smile, "You ARrrrr looking pretty adorable" she giggled out, "you a treasure" she collapsed into laughter. "Jet wait—wait—what's a horny pirates worst nightmare" she asked, Jet squinted _it's like the universe hates me_, "a sunken chest with no booty" more laughter followed. Jet scooped up his collapsed girlfriend and continued to walk as he looked at her in his arms.

"You really are funny, -and you got the booty" Jet chuckled lightly, "that's why I love you". Tess's eyes widened and so did Jet's as he realized what he had just admitted.

"You really think I got the booty" Tess said as she snuggled into Jet's chest, "I love you too" she added softly yet loud enough for him to hear, Jet breathed a sigh of relief.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been several days since the party, and Korra had seen neither hide nor hair of her attackers. School had just been normal, or at least everything seemed so. Normal, calm. Korra didn't like it, "I don't like this." She proclaimed as she sat down, looking at her roommates as they all worked on projects and homework.

Asami rolled her eyes, "You're just saying that because you're bored."

Korra shrugged, "Yeah, well… Yeah."

Rachel smiled at the exchange, ever since she and Bolin had gotten back together she had been in good spirits, despite inconclusive pregnancy test, "Maybe you should get yourself a boy Korra." She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively before adding, "And reap all the benefits that come with it."

Tess frowned, "Free meals?"

"No I'm talking about di-"

There was a loud knock at the door, before it was flung open by a very frustrated looking Mako, who then stalked into the room.

"Come in." Korra said jokingly.

"Have you guys seen Natalie? I'm starting to get worried, I haven't seen her since the party, she's been skipping classes, and she hasn't come back to the dorm, like, where is she even sleeping?" Mako muttered, trailing off slightly as he paced back and forth.

"Did you do something to upset her at the party?" Asami asked, her eyes shining with concern.

"Well… um, maybe. I don't think so. I don't know." Mako stuttered, suddenly nervous.

The girls stared, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe." Mako gulped, shuffling his feet.

"…."

"Look, I don't know ok!"

Korra snorted, "Maybe she just took a surprise vacation? That seems very…"

"Natalie-like?" Asami finished.

"Yeah, except I saw her yesterday." Tess spoke up, "She was hanging out with Jet."

"Jet, alright got it, see yah later." Mako hollered over his shoulder as he quickly exited.

A few more minutes of silence passed, before the closet door opened of its own accord, and Natalie army crawled out.

"wat."

"Hey guys." Natalie sighed, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Why are you in our closet?" Korra questioned, looking at the girl reproachfully.

"I fucked up."

* * *

"Hey Jet, Tess said you were hanging out with Natalie the other day, do you, per chance, know where she is?" Mako asked hopefully, drumming his fingers on his thigh nervously.

"Uh, no I have no idea where she would be she's always with you so…? All we were talking about was our lifelong argument of which Halloween movie is the best."

"Oh, well, thanks Jet. See ya' around." Mako sighed, turning to look elsewhere.

"See ya!" Jet called after him.

"Fuckin' Hocus Pocus, Natalie doesn't know shit. Halloween Town is where it's at."

* * *

"So you guys got really drunk."

"Smashed."

"And had sex?"

"Awwwesome sex."

"And now you…?"

"Don't know what to do. That's why I'm here Tess, you always give me life advice what do." Natalie said helplessly, rolling over to look at Tess pathetically.

Tess frowned, wishing Asami could have stayed but only her and Rachel were left after Asami and Korra had left for classes.

"Tap that again."

"Rachel your pregnant, your advice is like ehhh maybe right now, no offense cutie." Natalie replied, raising an eyebrow at Rachel.

Rachel shrugged, "Yeah, well. Fuck all y'all."

Tess sighed, _'Not that I mind, but why am **I** the one solving everyone's problems.. oh well.'_

"Well, do you wanna date him?"

"Maybe."

"Do you _loooove _him?"

"Maybe."

Tess sighed again, something she feels she been doing a lot of lately. Too much bullshit in this place.

"Well, maybe I can't help then."

"Ok, well then let's say, hypothetically, I answered both those questions with yes. What would you recommend?"

"Well, if you do like him,-" "Hypothetically" "Yes, hypothetically. Just tell him."

"Just tell him?"

Rachel looked up from her essay, "Yeah, man up Natalie."

{(I JUST SAW THE DUMBEST FUCKIN COMERCIAL IT SO HARD TO TRY AND WRITE SRSLY WHILE WATCHING HOCUS POCUS LIKE FAHK)}

Natalie frowned, "Well, I, uh. Ok. I'll figure something out." She muttered as she stood slowly and headed out the door.

* * *

Korra groaned, stretching her back as she left the library after a rather intense study session.

She checked behind her subconsciously. Ever since the night of the party she had been extra careful, for Tenzin's mental well-being if for nothing else. Yet, since the party everything had been eerily calm.

'_Maybe I have some kind of.. guardian angel.'_ Korra thought with a chuckle, adjusting the strap on her shoulder

{(SOMEONE BRING AMON INTO THE STORY PLEASE AND THANK)}

* * *

Mako let out a heavy breath, smoke escaping his lips.

_'I've looked everywhere… where is she?' _Mako had spent the entire past few days looking for his friend, but she didn't seem to want to be found, and he was getting worried. And frustrated.

"Hey! Mako! Wait up!"

Mako turned around at the familiar voice, greeted by the sight of Natalie jogging to catch up with him, although she stopped a good ten feet away.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! I…" Mako trailed off, realizing he hadn't exactly planned what to say. "We need to talk about, er. What happened." Mako finished, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Yeah. That. Um. Ok. So. I have. Something." Natalie shuffled biting her lip, "Something. Soooomething. To say. I don't really know exactly how to get the English to do what I want so you know what I'm gonna wing it ok here goes so here's what is up we got really very nicely drunk at the party which was fun and then we had some really sweet sex, which was also awesome and if you think this is going in a rape-y or pregnant-y way then you can breathe because it isn't its going in um somewhere so I feel kind of like an idiot because that was a really slutty move of me and I mean, like that's not how I would imagine myself trying to start a relationship of any kind, no to complain because I'm not, but yeah I just didn't think that was very classy of me maybe and what I'm getting at here is I'm totally 110% in love head over heels with you like with the butterflies and everything and I just was thinking you know maybe we could have a thing not like what we did, well actually yes like that, but also another thing so like two things, so yeah and feel…. Um, free to, yah know. Cut me off. Jump in." She finished finally, looking up at Mako for a response.

Mako was grinning, obviously just managing to hold in his laughter.

"Oh or you can laugh at me that's fine too it's not like I have feelings that I'm bearing for you to see just yah know putting myself out there and you ju-"

Mako cut her off by gently pressing their lips together, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her closer.

She looked up at him curiously as they pulled away, her hands relaxing from digging her nails into her palm as she rested them on his chest.

"You cut me off."

"You just said I could."

"Yeah, but that was a di-"

* * *

Tess and Rachel had long since abandoned their homework stating that it was a problem for 'future Tess and Rachel' and had since been scouring Netflix and their collective movie libraries for the perfect movie.

"trust me Rachel this movie is speaking to me I know it's the one" Tess said trying to convince Rachel of a very sketchy looking never before heard of movie.

"Really Tess this looks like worse than just normal terrible" Rachel said looking unenthusiastic.

"Come on the spirits have never lead me astray, you have to let it speak to you" Tess said.

"The spirits have never lead you astray really? What about Space Dogs?" Rachel reminded Tess of the poorly animated children's film about dogs you couldn't distinguish the genders of who went into space.

"Are you kidding Space Dogs is the shiny achievement of movie picking and you know it" Tess said looking Rachel in the eyes.

"You just want to watch the worst movies possible" Rachel said pretty much giving up.

"I take offence to that every movie I have chosen has been perfect and each has my stamp of approval" Tess said smiling widely at nothing in particular.

"I give up pick whatever I don't have the energy to have this conversation with you for the tenth time" Rachel said flopping down on her bed.

"Woot woot" Tess said moving her arms in a raise the roof motion. As she grabbed for the remote she noticed Korra's phone left abandoned by the foot of Rachel's bed.

"Korra left her cell" Tess stated picking up the phone, "she should still be at the library I should go give it to her before we start ze movie marathon"

"Marathon" Rachel moaned into her pillow, "no"

"I'll be right back Rachel" Tess said moving to the door.

"No hurry"

* * *

Korra was walking back to her dorm when she remembered that Tess had said something about movie night. _I don't think I'm emotionally ready for another one of Tess's movie nights. Better not go back quite yet, _Korra thought turning around in her tracks looking in all directions, _now then_ _where to gooo?_

Korra stood in place thinking for a few moments. _I know! The gym, that's what I should do practice. _Korra ran off in the direction of the gym not noticing that she was not so alone.

* * *

"Korra korra korra" Tess spoke softly to herself as she jogged lightly around the campus eager to return her friends phone. She reached the library and walked inside. She moved through the shelves noticing students in deep concentration, hushed whispers, and from what she could feel lustful connections. "no Korra" Tess said disappointed as she headed for the doors. She wasn't looking where she was going and slammed against another leaving student who happened to be carrying about six heavy duty text books. The kid dropped to the ground his books falling on top of him.

"oooh I'm sorry, that's my bad" Tess said looking down at the kid recognizing him immediately, "Zuko is that you?"

"yah" Zuko said moving some of his books off of him, he was steaming a little. Tess reached a hand down to help her friend up. Zuko looked up at Tess's hand for a moment and then up at her smiling face then he looked her in her eyes they were kind and warm a chocolate brown. He took her hand.

Right as Zuko was up again Tess kneeled down to collect Zuko's books, "sorry about that but bumping into me is like bumping into a brick wall, I'm really grounded." She said as she bounced up books in hand, she plopped them into Zuko's arms. "Here you go". She was about to bound away when she remembered why she was here in the first place. "You haven't seen Korra by any chance have you?"

"uh, no," Zuko said thinking, "wait yes actually she was here like twenty minutes ago", but I haven't seen her since, why are you looking for her?"

"oh nothing really that important she just forgot her phone," Tess said waving Korra's cell lightly, " I just want to make sure she had it just in case yah know". Zuko knew all too well he remembered how freaky those men who had tried to hurt Korra were.

"Do you want me to help you?" Zuko asked.

"sure if you want to, but what about your books?" Tess said gesturing to the pile.

"Uh, well I'll just pick them up later, no big deal" Zuko said placing the pile on the nearest table.

* * *

Korra walked into the dark gym, it was empty so the motion detecting lights had turned off but now with her arrival the lights around her flashed on leaving the other half of the gym in darkness. Korra placed her bag on the ground and walked forward stretching her arms out then cracking her knuckles. She smiled wickedly as she launched herself in to a fire propelled front flip landing in a split that sent fire rushing forward like a whip.

"WOOO that's what I'm talking about!" Korra said thrusting her arms up in the air. _Okay focus, how did Tenzin do that air tunnel move? _Korra breathed and adjusted her stance; she moved her arms out in front of her and focused. Nothing happened. Korra sighed "great" she muttered.

* * *

"So you can see, just by using your feet?" Zuko inquired.

"Yeah, I learned it from my friend at Ba Sing Se" Tess said

Zuko stopped _'Wow, she's amazing' _he thought. She was strong both physically and emotionally, probably stronger than him. "So… see any sign of Korra?"

"I don't know, it looks like there might be someone in the gym. Let's check it out." Tess said marching forward.

* * *

_C'mon damn it, air; you best bend if you know what's good for you. _ She thrust her arms forward expectantly. Nothing. "Seriously, damn it" Korra sighed. She heard a faint shuffling noise behind her and she whipped around. Her heart started beating faster and she looked around frantically, but she couldn't see anyone. "If this is you freaks trying to kidnap me, think again cause I'm not going with you… at least not without a fight." There was no response. "And the same goes if this is Tess trying to get me to watch another one of her movies." Again, there was no response. Korra sighed "I guess I'm just getting freaked out. I should just focus on practice." She went back to practice with a renewed intensity, remembering the men with the masks. She didn't want to feel helpless; if they attack again they're going to be sorry. She shifted her stance, placed her hands in front of her, and focused.

* * *

Tess and Zuko were getting closer to the gym now and Tess was starting to get worried.

"There's something wrong, it looks like there are two people there, but one is on the roof" Tess said as she quickened her pace.

"That's definitely weird, and you're sure there are two people there?" Zuko inquired.

"You're really asking me that?" Tess said shaking her head in disappointment "Zuzu I honestly thought you knew better." Tess remarked sarcastically.

"Alright, well if she is in trouble I'm sure Korra can handle herself. I mean it's just one person and she is the avatar" Zuko stated logically.

"Yah, but… I don't know let's just hurry up okay?"

* * *

Rachel looked at her watch, _God how long has Tess been out looking for Korra? Oh well, maybe I should just visit Bolin and see what he's doing._ Rachel walked down the hall and into Bolin's room.

"Oh hey Rachel, what's up?" Bolin said with a huge smile beaming on his face.

"Not much, Tess and Korra are out so I thought I'd come visit you" She said as she walked closer and kissed him.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought it was your guys' movie night?" Bolin said with a puzzled expression on his face. Movie night was like a religion with them.

"Yeah I don't know why they're out so long but it was Tess's night to choose so I guess it's a blessing in disguise" Rachel said with an edge of seriousness in her voice.

* * *

Tess and Zuko finally arrived at the gym and they could see a shadow hunched over on the roof, peering through a ceiling light.

"I got this guy" exclaimed Tess. She stomped the ground and sent a rock soaring through the air like missile towards the mysterious figure. Right before the rock hit its target the shadow lunged and twisted so that the rock went crashing through the window. The figure then gracefully hopped down from the window and hurled himself forward towards Tess.

* * *

Bolin starred into Rachel's eyes and once again found himself shocked by her beauty. "I think we need to test if you're pregnant" Bolin blurted out. "We've been putting it off for too long, and you know that I am going to love and support you either way."

"I know, it's just that I'm so nervous. I mean, another person's entire life depends on this, not to mention both of ours" Rachel confessed. "Do you think, well maybe you could… come with me to the store?" Rachel mumbled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Bolin muttered dreamily.

* * *

Tess was making pillars of earth rise all around the mysterious man and was shooting spike of earth at him with an incredible velocity. Yet somehow he was able to dodge all of her attacks and continued his forward assault. It was clear to see now that the person was indeed a man, wearing a black robe and a mask with a red dot on the forehead. The man was now just a few feet from Tess, but before he could gain any more ground Zuko threw himself between the two of them. The man nimbly twisted around and hit pressure points on Zuko's arm so that it went limp, making bending from that arm was impossible.

"Stop!" Zuko shouted, flames shooting from his mouth and black smoke rolling from his nostrils.

"What the hell Zuko!" Tess exclaimed.

"Can't you see that his mask is different from the others', he doesn't have an X on him. Also, there's no one with him; whenever those other guys attacked before they did so in a pack."

"So if you're not with them who are you and what do you want?" Tess asked exasperated.

"I'm protecting the avatar" The man exclaimed in a deep voice, "and my name is Amon."

At that moment Korra burst the gym doors open and came running out shouting, "What the hell is going on here!"

* * *

Rachel was walking down the street to the convenience store with Bolin's arm draped over her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and the beat of her pounding heart as they went. She was so incredibly nervous thinking about the possible outcomes of the test, and she could tell Bolin was too despite his best attempts to appear calm and level headed. All of the sudden they were passing a shaded alley when Rachel heard a shuffling sound.

"What was that?" Rachel inquired, partly out of curiosity and partly to keep her mind off of the pregnancy test.

"I don't know let me check it out." Bolin stated. He slowly walked forward into the alley when three men jumped out and ambushed him. Before Bolin could react the three men in X masks had repeatedly jabbed him blocking his chi.

"Rachel, run!" Bolin shouted to her, as the men proceeded to beat him. Rachel paused for a second, unsure of what to do. Then all of the sudden a rage flooded over her and her instincts kicked in.

"Get off of him!" Rachel screamed and held out her hands towards the men. All of the sudden the three men in masks stopped. They froze in place, then their bodies started to shake and convulse. They slowly started to rise, and then Rachel realized what she was doing and starred down at her hands. The three men dropped to the floor and proceeded to run away at full speed, tossing a smoke grenade behind them.

"Rachel, what was that?" Bolin coughed out as he lied on the floor.

"I don't know" She responded. She walked over to Bolin, crouched down, placed her head in his chest and started to cry.


	12. Chapter 12 Haunted Thangs

**Chapter 12 (HauntedThangs)**

Bolin sighed, squeezing Rachel's hand softly, the couple was heading towards their 'starting point', as they had challenged Natalie and Mako, and Tess and Jet to the annual 'Couples Race' in the Haunted Castle of Ember Island.

Most couples never made it through without ringing their little pager thing and quitting, it was said to be rather terrifying.

Which brings us back to Bolin's sigh. 'Why did I agree to this? I hate haunted houses.' Bolin thought miserably, but one look at Rachel's excited face silenced all complaints. She looked so eager, how could Bolin turn her down now? He sighed on last time, resigning himself to his fate as they entered their starting room.

* * *

Jet grinned, watching as his girlfriend hopped from foot to foot. She was very competitive when she wanted to be, and when it came to races she seemed to really want to be.

Tess turned to look at him, "Jet are you focusing? I want to win so I can remind Natalie and Rachel who's the baddest bitch."

Jet laughed, looking into her sweet brown eyes and wondering how she could ever be the baddest bitch, "Alright babe, whatever you say."

'I'm so ready to win, Jet and I are gonna kill at this!' Tess thought in excitement

'I can't wait for her to get scared and leap in my arms.' Jet thought, a sly grin sliding onto his face as he pictured aforementioned scene, snaking a hand around Tess's waist.

* * *

Mako rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night, before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, Natalie, and humming for a moment to soothe her, "Why did you agree to this if you're so afraid of it?" Mako asked, laughing when she puffed a small wisp of smoke up at him, the sound vibrating through his chest and causing her to smile.

"You know I can't say no to a challenge like this. I gotta try it." She said, pouting.

Mako rolled his eyes for the millionth and 1st time, before smiling and kissing her forehead gently, "Well, this should be funny for me to watch at least."

"You'll protect me though won't you?"

"Yeah, maybe. I guess."

* * *

Three loud beeps, all in rapid succession, sounded from each groups' pager, signaling the beginning of the race.

Rachel laughed, clapping her hands in excitement, "C'mon, let's go."

Bolin raised a curious eyebrow as Rachel dragged him down a hall leading god knows where, "I thought you were afraid of the dark?" He questioned, pondering her motivation.

"Yeah, but Natalie, Tess, and I all put in 50 bucks for the winner. I want another 100 dollars. I could use some new clothes." Rachel replied eagerly, "Now come on, all we have to do is get out of here first and we win!" She finished, taking a sharp left and jerking Bolin along behind her.

* * *

Tess marched along confidently, Jet trailing behind her a few feet, hands in his pockets, 'This isn't quite what I thought it'd be…' Jet thought, feeling slightly put off.

"I think we should go right, what do you think Jet?" Tess asked, snapping Jet out of his stupor.

"Uh, yeah, right sounds good to me." Jet answered, shrugging.

"Sounds good to me? Sounds good to _me_?" Tess hissed, whipping around to face Jet, "Get 'cha head in the game Jet."

"I gotta get my head in the game?"

"You gotta get 'cha, get your head in the game. I have money and bragging rights resting upon our victory. If we win, you will be rewarded I promise, so let's go _win_." Tess said, grabbing Jet's shirt and pulling him down to her eye level.

Jet swallowed, his eyes widening slightly, "Uh, ye- yes ma'am."

* * *

Mako raised a judgmental eyebrow, "So you bet we would get out first?" He said slowly.

"Yep."

"But you don't actually care if we win…?"

"No."

"I, hmmm..." Mako replied, cutting off his own reply with a pleasured hum, leaning against the stone wall Natalie had him trapped against, as she pressed soft kisses right below his ear.

"Nope, I just thought it would be fun if we went into a scary castle."

"And you weren't scared. You just wanted to be close to me?" Mako questioned, eyes shut as he grinned, "Aww, if you wanna hold hands you can just ask."

Natalie frowned, pulling her lips off his neck to give him a 'look', "You know, we can just go through the castle. I can just earn 100 bucks and be just as happy." She snapped, stepping back further cocking her head and putting a hand on her hip.

Mako pouted, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning them so that Natalie's back was against the wall, she put up no resistance but her face remained peeved, "Aww, don't be that way _babe_." Mako whined, emphasizing babe. He grinned obnoxiously, pressing gentle kisses all over her face.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "You are really cruising for a bruising aren't you mister? You know I hate when you call me babe. You. Know."

Mako chuckled, finally reaching her pouty lips with his, "I know I know. I like to bother you. I owe you hours of bothering. You know that, babe."

Natalie sighed, 'I'm rubbing off in the wrong way."

* * *

"So, haunted castles are pretty… hot. Huh?" Jet questioned, obviously hinting at something.

"No, it's pretty cool in here I think." Tess replied, smiling.

Jet sighed, "No I mean the atmosphere, its-"

"CREEPY RIGHT?" Tess exclaimed, "Thank Agni that I'm not afraid of this kinda stuff."

Jet sighed, realizing that this was going nowhere but out of the castle.

* * *

"Rachel?" Bolin called out nervously, the pair had gotten separated in a maze of mirrors.

"Rachel, are you there?" He yelled, walking slowly down the corridor the mirror maze had left him at.

"Well, shit." Bolin muttered, speeding up, "I lost Rachel, and now I'm lost."

"Shithole."

* * *

"Bolin?" Rachel said quietly, looking around for her boyfriend.

She had emerged on what seemed to be an upper level, she looked out the window, it seemed to be the third floor. She turned back to the hallway, the mirror room door had disappeared.

"Well fuck." Rachel muttered, starting to nervously jog down the hall towards a different door, "I gotta get out of heeere. And then I have to get someone to find Bolin, fuck, fuck, fuuuck."

* * *

"You know, I really like the dark." Tess said thoughtfully

Jet perked up slightly, sensing a chance to get what he came here for, "Oh? I _love _the dark. You can do so many things in it…." He trailed off suggestively.

Tess smiled, a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Yeah, like sneak around and make sandwiches, or listen to music, or, like, sleep."

Jet visibly deflated again, "Yep. Sleep is so great. And music. And se… nevermind."

Tess furrowed her brow, "You ok? We need to bE IN TOP CONDITION TO WIN." She finished strongly.

"But, can't you just, like feel your way there." Jet muttered more to himself than her.

"We must be the most nimble." Tess replied very seriously, trekking ahead.

* * *

"Hmmmm, tell me again just how great I am?" Natalie murmured, grinning against Mako's bare chest as she slowly made her way down.

"You're the most beautiful and charming person I know, and you're a total _babe._" Mako spoke softly.

Natalie stopped, her hands in the middle of unbuttoning his pants, "Did you just say babe again. Really. Really. I'm about to suck your dick."

Mako rolled his eyes, "Oh spirits, I was joking." He groaned.

Natalie frowned, but continued her current task.

The couple continued their current 'activities', completely oblivious to Bolin's noisy entrance, whom was calling out to see if anyone was there.

"Oh, Mako, Natali-IIIIEEEEEEEEEE. HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY FUCKING SHIT." Bolin screamed, whipping around and bolting as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Natalie watched Bolin run off in silence as Mako rushed to pull up his pants, "Bo, wait we-… Well fuck."

Natalie looked up at Mako shrugging in sympathy, before bursting out into a fit of laughter, collapsing back on the floor as she laughed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, haha very funny." Mako muttered under his breath.

Natalie stood up, finally recovering from her bout of laughter, "C'mon, why don't we take this, over there?" Natalie said, practically purring, although it was obvious from her expression she was barely containing her laughter. Mako huffed, but allowed himself to be led into the room.

* * *

"AHAHA! WE DID IT. I WON. I ALWAYS WIN. I AM THE WINNER. I AM NUMBER ONE." Tess yelled doing her victory dance in a circle as Jet stood off to the side, looking rather frustrated.

"So… what do I get? What is my prize?" Jet questioned, remembering her promise.

Tess blinked, before moving closer and pecking him on the nose, "Mwah, there you go!" She exclaimed, before continuing her dance

Tess continued her celebration for a few moments, before suddenly Rachel burst out of the castle.

"I LOST BOLIN FAHK. GUYS YOU GOTTA HELP ME FIND HIM!" Rachel yelled as she ran towards the pair.

"Whoa, easy girl." Jet said, grabbing her shoulders to calm her, "Bolin is probably fine, give him some time to get out on his own, and, just, take a deep breath."

"He's alone in the dark." Rachel whimpered

* * *

After about 20 minutes passed, Bolin did indeed find his own way out. Running and screaming something about burning.

Rachel quickly paid Tess her 50 dollars, and she and Bolin left to go cuddle and talk about kittens and things that aren't sucky.

Tess and Jet waited patiently waited for Natalie and Mako to make it out.

Finally, two hours after Bolin fled the castle, Natalie and Mako emerged, looking rather pleased with themselves.

Tess turned to Jet and whispered "They were totally doing the sexual things in there, I can tell I have a sense about those kinds of things. They were totally giving off the vibes when we were about to enter the castle, I'm very observant you know, I can pick up on even the most subtle hints" she gave a sly smile to Jet and turned to the approaching couple. Jet's eye twitched as he thought 'really, REALLY! THEY were giving off 'THE VIBES', can sense those kinds of things she says'.

As Natalie came closer Tess grinned, "PAY UP BITCH." She exclaimed, holding her hands out.

Natalie just shrugged and forked up 50 dollars.

"HA. I WON. What NOW. Bragging rights are miiine!" Tess exclaimed as she turned and headed off towards her car.

Jet frowned, narrowing his eyes at Natalie and Mako, both of them just grinning sheepishly as they headed to Mako's motorcycle.

Jet stopped Natalie, "Natalie, I need you to help me." Jet said after a long awkward staring contest.

"What do you need, buttercup?" Natalie replied cheerily.

"Well…." Jet trailed off, pausing before explaining his problem.

* * *

"So, why did you call me into your room in the middle of the night?" Tess asked, looking at Natalie curiously.

"We need to talk." Natalie said solemnly.

"What ab-"

"Sex baby."

"Wat." Tess said, backing up slightly with suspicion

"LETS TALK ABOUT ALL THE GOOD THINGS, AND THE BAD THINGS THAT M-"

"NATALIE." Mako hollered from his bed, "Stop. Please, stop." He finished, burying his face into his pillow.

Natalie gave an over exaggerated frown, "Well, anyways, we need to talk about your sex life."

"Why." Tess asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I'm concerned about Jet's mental health, he wants you bad. Look, guys really like it when you use your tongue to-"

"I don't wanna hear about your sexual exploitey things, or your advice or anything." Tess said stuttering on her words while standing and turning to flee.

"Tess, wait, no you can, like, join if you think that will help, don't, leave, I, oh ok. See you tomorrow." Natalie said, watching Tess's quick retreat.

"What are you doing?" Mako groaned from his pillow.

"Sorry, just trying to enjoy life."

"Go the fuck to sleep babe."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"UGH GOD SO MANY FINALS." Korra groaned from her hunched over position, she was currently pouring over all her text books, seeing as winter break started in a little over a week, basically every class had a final or some sort of huge test. Much to every students pleasure.

"Yelling isn't helping." Rachel snapped. After her failed attempt to get a pregnancy test several days ago she had been agitated by the slightest things. Banana's that were too brown, when the corner of the rug was sticking up, if the same commercial came on twice, just about anything could set her off.

"Sorry." Korra muttered, hiding behind her books.

Rachel huffed slightly, glaring at her computer screen in anger as it froze while trying to load an online text book.

"Fuck." Tess exclaimed after a few moments of quiet.

"What is it?" Asami asked, genuine concern in her voice. It wasn't that Tess didn't care about her grades, far from it, but she never let herself get stressed studying.

"Fucking cookie clicker just crashed." Tess said, something akin to offence coloring her tone.

Asami sighed, looking back into her mechanics book, but not before checking her phone quickly first, she couldn't wait till 9. Iroh was leaving a week before winter break, and Asami was going with him.

{(sry Asami ilu buuuut too many charactrersdasdwes)}

* * *

"You still didn't get a test for Rachel?" Zuko asked, looking shocked, "Don't you guys wanna know if-"

"I think everyone knows." Bolin cut him off, looking up from his paper to raise an eyebrow at Zuko. "It's pretty safe to assume there is a baby in there." He finished, shrugging his shoulders as he refocused his attention on the paper before him.

"If you say so." Zuko replied noncommittally.

"I say so. She say so. We say so." Bolin said, his tone was absent-minded though and it was obvious he was using his 'Super-rock-earth-bending-mind-strength' (His words not Zuko's) to focus on his work.

Zuko blinked, turning back to his laptop. This cookie clicker game Tess was so obsessed with was… difficult to understand. He kept clicking, but he felt no sense of satisfaction. He had thought the game would be a good talking point, a good excuse to talk to her, but it simply left him confused.

"Do you know where Jet goes on holidays?" Zuko asked finally, wondering if Jet would be off ruining someone else's life.

"I dunno, ask Natalie."

"That has the success rate of invading Russia in winter."

* * *

"Maybe we should go shopping in the 'baby' section for Bolin and Rachel." Natalie said casually, chuckling slightly as she check the price tag on a nice pair of boots.

"Har har har." Mako muttered under his breath. "You have a lot of jokes about babies and all things involved don't you."

"I do have a lot of sexual jokes yeah." Natalie replied, moving over to a different pair of shoes, Mako following behind.

They were headed out doing 'Santa Shopping' (Natalie's phrase for Christmas shopping.)

"But seriously, what should I get Bolin?" Natalie said, turning suddenly to look as Mako.

"Hm, welllll, I dunno." Mako replied after some thought, "He has food and shelter, we never really worried about anything else before."

Natalie's eyebrows drew together as she frowned, "Don't say sad things."

"Heh, sorry. Anyways just make him food he likes food."

"Ok, well, he was the last guy on my list." She replied happily, pulling out a hand-written list and checking off Bolin's name.

"I'm not on the list huh?" Mako remarked, reading over her shoulder.

"Only good little boys and girls get on Santa's list."

"Hmm, well I think I can find a way to get myself off the naughty list."

Natalie grinned at him, "Yeah, like help me get Korra a gift, c'mon."

"Hey! Natalie, Mako! What's up?"

The couple turned at the sound, searching for it source, only to find Jet walking towards them casually.

"What bring you guys here?" Jet questioned once he reached them.

"Santa Shopping." Natalie replied.

"Really, do you think you could help me out?" Jet said eagerly, "I need to get Tess a gift but I have no idea what to get her."

"A chastity belt."

"Ha." Jet snorted shooting Mako a look.

Natalie laughed, "Ha, I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Anyways, Jet get her a diamond ring."

"What seriously why do I-"

"I was kidding." Natalie cut Jet off with a punch to the shoulder.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Jet muttered nervously.

"Get her a funny t-shirt, or like a Supernatural one or something of the like." Mako suggested.

"Or some ceramic-y stuff."

"Those are actually good ideas."

Natalie and Mako glanced at each other, sharing a look in response to Jet's genuinely shocked tone.

"Well, hey thanks you guys I gotta go. Catch ya later!" Jet said as he headed off towards the other end of the mall.

Natalie and Mako watched him go quietly.

"Buy me food."

* * *

Tess looked around the campus quad. She wanted to go for a walk to take a break from cookie clicker. That game was both amazing and scary. Not many other students were out and about though, Tess figured they were all studying for their test. '_Every fucking professor is giving a test. Fucking fuck.'_

She walked a few more meters before something cold touched her face. She looked up in confusion. To her surprise, snow had started falling. Tess grinned, she hadn't seen snow since she had moved into the city because it never snowed there. She stood still for a few moments enjoying the feeling of the snow falling on her. Smiling again, she turned and raced back toward her dorm to get everyone outside, only to run face first into Zuko's chest.

"Ooph." Tess grunted as she stumbled backwards, her fall only stopped back Zuko reaching out and grabbing her wrists.

"Whoa, hey are you ok?" Zuko asked, concern creasing his brow.

"Huh, Zuko? Yeah, I'm fine, why are you out here?" Tess asked, shaking off her stumble.

"Not following you. Or watching- er, keeping an eye on you. Not those things." Zuko replied quickly.

Tess raised an eyebrow, "Ok… but if you aren't doing those things, then what are you doing?"

"Uh, I was just um. Walking. Needed some air." Zuko said tripping over his words slightly as he regained his cool. Or tried to.

"Studying?"

"No, um, actually I was playing cookie clicker."

"WHAT? I love that game! It's so fun isn't it!" Tess said, suddenly very eager.

"Oh yeah I love it. Could barely tear myself away." Zuko said slowly, seeing as it was a total lie.

"Huh, yah know, we're really 'clicking', huh?" Tess said, laughing aloud at her own joke.

Zuko chuckled too, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, whenever Tess focused her attention solely on him, he always got flustered.

"So, you see snow before?" Tess asked casually, waiting for Zuko to follow her back to the dorms.

"Yeah, actually. I've done a lot of travelling." He said falling in stride beside her.

"Oh? Cool! Where are you heading after this then?"

"Um. I dunno. I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, you have time. You can always come live with me!"

"Really? I'd lo-"

"And Jet!"

"Riiight."

* * *

"Whoa, what is going on?" Mako asked, jumping slightly in surprise.

"What, what's happening?" Natalie spun around, giving Mako a worried look.

"The sky, its…"

"Don't tell me you've never seen snow before?" Natalie asked laughing as her stance relaxed.

"No, well, only on TV and stuff. I've never actually seen snow falling." Mako murmured his voice somewhat awestruck.

Natalie smiled but said nothing in reply, her face softening as she took in Mako's childish awe.

"C'mon city boy, it'll be falling all over town and we need to head back before it gets too cold." Natalie said, tugging his arm to get him to follow along.

Mako looked back at the falling snow one last time before tugging Natalie into his arms and tucking her head under his chin.

"I'll keep you warm. I'll have you know I'm, and don't tell anyone, but I'm a firebender." Mako said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Wow, a real living firebender." Natalie whispered in fake awe.

Mako grinned down at her, but he was starting to notice how cold it was getting.

He reached up and tugged his scarf off, and then proceeded wrapped it around Natalie's neck, pulling it all the way up over her nose.

He started to pull back, only to lean back in and kiss her lips over the scarf.

"Alright, alright, enough mush, more march leggo."

* * *

"Christmas is so cloooose!" Rachel said in response to 'Jingle Bells' being played rather loudly in the student quad.

Korra looked up at Rachel, "Yeah, we know. But you know what's closer?"

"The booty?"

"Exams, study." Korra said in a no-nonsense.

Rachel opened her mouth to reply, but the door was thrown open and Natalie jumped into the room.

"GUYS IT IS SNOWING!

"SNOW?" Korra exclaimed, jumping up and running to throw the curtains open.

"We should take the rest of the day off." Korra proclaimed once she had confirmed that it was, in fact, snowing.

"But you just sa-"

"Shhh, snow, Asami, snow. I haven't seen that since I left home. It is my duty as the avatar to go and play in that snow." Korra said firmly, grabbing Asami and dragging her towards the door. Natalie and Rachel watched them go.

"I guess I should go help Asami. I imagine the snow-ball fight will be of epic proportions." Rachel said, smiling, "You gonna join us?"

"Nah, I've been out all day and now I have to study."

"Study. Riiiight."

"Well, I'll try."

* * *

"I've never really been that fond of the snow." Zuko said absently as he walked back towards the dorms with Tess.

"Huh? Why not?" Tess said frowning.

"I'm a firebender, I dunno. Just not my favo- Oof!" Zuko huffed, wiping the snow off his face and turning to face a grinning Tess and fixing her with a glare.

"Uh, it was Natalie…?" Tess said nervously, before breaking into a run towards their dorms where Rachel, Korra, Bolin, and Asami could be seen having a snow ball fight of their own.

Zuko allowed himself a smile before chasing after her.

* * *

"Guys, I love snow." Korra said, her head poking out from her blanket.

The group had played in the snow for hours, Jet, Natalie, and even Mako joining in at one point.

They were now snuggling comfortably in Natalie and Mako's room on the floor where they had made a nest of blankets and pillows to rest and warm up in while they watched movies.

"Ah. Who doesn't?" Bolin said taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Zuko."

"Hey, I played in the snow too didn't I?"

"Fair enough." Tess said, conceding with a grin that only brightened when Jet wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter.

"Yeah, but your team lost." Rachel's voice was very muffled by the blanket that was completely covering her head.

"Yeah, well you had all the water and earth benders on one team." Natalie replied without taking her eyes away from the TV screen, which was currently displaying 'A Year Without a Santa Claus'.

"Not my fault. If fireball fights were a thing, I'm sure you would win." Bolin replied as he patted around the blankets trying to find Rachel.

"No. I would still win." Tess said, looking Bolin dead on with a stern look.

"O-o-ohkay." Bolin stuttered nervously, sliding under the covers in an attempt to hide.

"All y'all shush. The Heat miser song is coming on and everyone best be singing." Natalie said, silencing everyone, "'specially you Mako." She said calling out Mako, who was currently running his fingers through her hair to get the snow fight-induced knots out as per her request, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say babe."

Korra watched her friends fondly as Natalie turned around to sass Mako for his use of the word babe, looking around the rest of the group Korra realized that this was the first time everyone was together and relaxed like this.

_'I don't want things to change. I want to stay like this forever.' _Korra thought wistfully, her throat tightening at the thought of everyone going their separate ways after college.

_'I guess I, we, just have to make these years count then.'_


End file.
